Un internado entre dos mundos
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Es una historia de amor y desengaño, de mentiras creadas a base de verdades, de muertes sin pecado y de almas en pena sin condena... Siéntese a mirar el espectaculo y no aparte los ojos de la obra, la función está a punto de comenzar.
1. Malas noticias

_**Un internado entre dos mundos.**_

**Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias.**

Era un sala muy bella, llena de muebles antiguos y leyendas por descubrir así como descubiertas, los pilares eran grandes y magníficos y las vigas se retorcían en un millón de bucles haciendo que se vieran como sacadas de un cuento, miles y miles de libros se podían apreciar en una de las tres mesas que reposaban en sala, todas abarrotadas de papeles, manuscritos, historias, noticias e incluso cuentos, había un millar de estanterías todas llenas de libros de gran antigüedad, todos valiosísimos y llenos de encanto natural, los tinteros estaban desparramados por el suelo y pocos se mantenían en pie sobre las mesas, las plumas utilizadas para escribir estaban repartidas por toda la sala, desde el suelo a los libros, miles de cuadrantes de datos adornaban las paredes de la sala y cientos de datos estaban apuntados en cada una de sus múltiples casillas, mapas de todo el reino reposaban tranquilos pero desordenados sobre las escaleras de caracol situadas al fondo de la sala de trabajo.

La gran puerta dorada adornada por decenas y decenas de relieves y piedras preciosas la mayoría desconocidas para el mundo rechinó y un mago de apariencia milenaria entró de forma perezosa y orgullosa al gran salón biblioteca. Miró con orgullo la desordenada sala y se mostró satisfecho al ver el montón de trabajo interesante que se acumulaba en una de sus mesas de trabajo, no se percató del ligero y elegante vuelo de una gran carta dorada que se posaba cual mariposa en cada uno de los libros que por allí existían, al volar realizaba un sonido un tanto chillón y algo molesto, por lo que después de una gran e irritante media hora con ese sonido molesto teniendo en cuenta la aplastante sordera del mago, el sonido se hizo presente en sus grandes orejas y empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo con una varita mágica en mano por si las moscas en busca del sonido que le dificultaba su trabajo como mago de Luna del Lago, un importante cargo ocupado por él.

Al ver la carta dorada revoloteando como si nada por su biblioteca y posándose donde le diera la gana su cara amigable y tranquila pasó a ser una cara llena de arrugas y un prominente ceño fruncido que daba a entender que la situación no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia y es que la verdad era que ese mago era un poco huraño y algo maleducado pero aun así tenía una paciencia de oro y eso nadie lo podía negar porque sería darle la espalda a la verdad.

Se dio la vuelta intentando no darle importancia a la carta diciéndose a sí mismo que no sería nada importante y que podría ser leída en otro momento sin que ningún catástrofe asolara su querido reino o a cualquiera de los habitantes de este, al notar esto la carta emitió un sonido de evidente desaprobación y empezó a revolotear con su vuelo irritante pero ligero hasta quedar cerca de la oreja del mago el cual al notar la cercanía de la correspondencia se empezó a poner nervioso, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que podía ser una carta de alguien importante que quisiese pedir su ayuda, pero esa idea fue desechada porque él no conocía a nadie con la suficiente confianza para que se mandaran cartas por lo cual siguió ignorando a la carta, esta empezó a tintinear con más fuerza todavía si era posible pero el mago se dijo a sí mismo que el tamaño de la carta era directamente proporcional al problema que contuviese y daba la ''casualidad'' de que la carta era de un tamaño bastante grande rozando lo gigantesco por lo cual se hizo el oído sordo y siguió trabajando en uno de los tantos manuscritos que poseía en su sala biblioteca.

La carta se enfadó al notar que no le prestaban atención y poniéndose en las narices del mago Utonio empezó a molestarle, y a tirarle los trabajos por el suelo haciendo que toda la paciencia que el mago tenía reventase y después de intentar darle algunos manotazos a la carta en vano se levantó de golpe de su asiento y encaró a la traviesa carta que no paraba de molestarle.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Te leeré! Pero no tires mis papeles al suelo desdichada –gritó muy enfadado el mago con aquella gran carta odiosa que le interrumpía en sus importantes quehaceres del trabajo además de irritarle, ponerle de mal humor y hacer que no se pudiese concentrar en sus tareas.

La carta satisfecha con la atención que el mago le estaba empezando a prestar se posó tranquila y burlona en la mesa provocando que Utonio diese un suspiro hastiado y resignado. Con gran pereza y tranquilidad innecesaria el mago empezó a abrir el molesto sobre fijándose en la dirección a la que la carta pertenecía sorprendiéndose cuando la vio, con una curiosidad notable, el mago empezó a leer su contenido.

Al terminar de leer la correspondencia el mago estaba algo mucho más que furibundo: pálido de ira y después rojo de vergüenza, alzó la cabeza al cielo y cerrados ambos ojos aulló una maldición.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡A mí! ¡Al gran mago de Luna del Lago!

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta amigo mío? ¿Qué es lo que lees que tanto te ha perturbado para que gritases de esa forma tan rara de tu parte?

Utonio miró con furia al dragón multicolor que se había asomado a una de sus ventanas y lo miraba con una burla aguantada en lo más profundo de su fantástico ser.

Era un dragón verdaderamente hermoso, su cuerpo estaba dotado de grandes escamas de innumerables e innombrables colores, grandes espinas de formas diversas adornaban su costado derecho, todas y cada una de ellas estaba perfectamente pulida y redondeada para así poder impedir que nadie saliese lastimado al tocar una de esas grandes y hermosas espinas, sus ojos cambiaban de color según la hora del día que fuese, cuando amanecía el color era negro como el carbón y cuando atardecía sus ojos se habían transformado en un blanco brillante e inmaculado hasta que ese cambio sucedía sus ojos habían tomado una y mil tonalidades, desde rojo a verde y desde verde a morado pasando morado el amarillo y nunca olvidando el precioso azul del la tarde.

- ¡Mi querido amigo Desdentado! ¿Qué te trae por estos lares curioso dragón? – Exclamó el mago claramente feliz de volver a encontrarse con el exuberante dragón de la ventana que no le quitaba sus curiosos ojos de encima. En verdad el nombre de Desdentado no le pegaba en absoluto pues un solo vistazo a sus gigantes dientes ya era suficiente para que tuvieses uno y cien mil ataques al corazón pero por el hecho de que los dientes solo salían cuando iba a comer parecía que el dragón estaba desdentado, de ahí salió ese nombre, Desdentado.

- Si te digo la verdad venía a incordiar un poco a las ovejas de los trolls y a tragarme un poco del delicioso pasto que se halla en el descampado al lado de la casa de los gnomos agricultores, pasando obviamente a visitar a la señora duende que me espera a las siete para dar un paseo sentada en mi lomo, pero al oír ese desgarrador grito tuyo decidí venir para ver qué le pasaba amigo mío.

El gran mago se recostó en uno de sus mullidos sillones y poniendo sus manos en la su frente arrugada le dio la desagradable noticia al dragón que le miraba expectante por sus respuesta.

- Me enviaran como calidad de profesor al Valle de los Dragones ¡Esa escuela parece un asilo! ¡Me quieren quitar el puesto a mí, el gran mago Utonio de Luna del Lago!

- Vamos, vamos. No será para tanto – intentó hacerle razonar Desdentado.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Todas las cosas que he hecho por ese pueblo de endemoniados al garete! ¿Qué me dices de la sequía que quité?

- Hiciste que lloviese por cinco meses, el pueblo de los sapos cantantes se inundo completamente, no se habla de ti muy bien por allí.

- ¿Y de la ola de calor?

- Enviaste una helada por siete semanas enteras, muchos pueblos del norte de Luna del Lago se congelaron, es más, creo que algunos ogros de por allí todavía no se han terminado de descongelar, creo que tampoco se debe hablar especialmente bien de ti allí, con el enfado que pillaron ahora cualquiera los para…

- ¿Y de la falta de alimentos?

- Enviaste tal cantidad de alimentos que muchos de los unicornios comieron tanto que ahora estás con un dolor de estómago enorme, algunos inclusive en la clínica para la recuperación de su peso original. Todo esto hace que se me antoje pensar que allí tampoco están muy contentos con tus obras mágicas estimado mago.

-¿Y cuando las cuevas de lo enanos se iban a caer de un momento a otro? ¿No les ayudé a caso con eso? ¿O me lo vas a negar?

-Sí, les ayudaste pero todavía están intentando picar el cemento sobrante (el cual fue como 1256 kilogramos más de cemento) que les pusiste mediante un encantamiento, no creo que se estén muy contentos, hubo un tiempo en el cual la fruta que salía de sus huertos era de cemento. Y además está esa vez en la que...

- Está bien, puede que no haya sido el mejor mago del mundo en estos años pero…

- Te has vuelto viejo querido amigo, al igual que yo, ya no somos lo bastante fuertes para este puesto, debes ir al Valle de los Dragones y educar a esos niños en la magia.

- Pero eso no tiene aprecio, es un trabajo muy poco respetable en estos tiempos que corren y ya las personas lo único que quieren son cantantes, actores, productores, no nos echan un poco en cuenta y abandonan los estudios lo más rápido que pueden ¿O me equivoco a caso alado amigo?

- Te equivocas querido socio, dirigir Valle de los Dragones es un trabajo muy respetable y apreciado por todos.

- ¿Y los estudiantes de hoy en día? ¡Solo piensan en jugar y divertirse!

- Tu también tuviste tu tiempo de rebelde al igual que lo tuvimos todos y sabes que nos portábamos igual fuese donde fuese.

- ¡En aquella época era otro cantar! Mucho más hermoso y fino que el de ahora.

- Bien sabes que tú también fuiste malo y tramposo al igual que travieso cuando eras un chaval, ellos lo son ahora y tu trabajo es enseñarles en la magia y todo lo demás al igual que lo hicieron tus maestros, profesores y tutores cuando tú eras apenas un metro y medio de alto.

- ¡No!

El dragón rió divertido de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida su gran amigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Venga hombre… - Le dijo con un puchero en su gran boca llena de afilados y peligrosos dientes pareciendo un gato enfadado muy mono.

- ¡Jamás!

El dragón soltó una carcajada mucho más estruendosa que la anterior y su risa se fue aumentando al ver cómo Utonio daba vueltas por la biblioteca como un felino rabioso porque le habían quitad su doble ración de carne. Cuantas más vueltas daba el gran mago más se acentuaba la risa del grandísimo dragón, su risa estruendosa llegó a un punto en el que de sus grandes carcajadas hicieron que varios libros cayesen al suelo y que un gran terremoto surcara toda Luna del Lago provocando que los gnomos empezasen a protestar molestos por el dragón.

**Próxima continuación: 26 de Julio.**

**Hola chicos, como veis he empezado una historia nueva se me ocurrió en un viaje y no tardé en escribir el ****primer capítulo que es una especie de pequeña introducción para que se sepa como empieza mi historia,**** esta vez será más seria, es decir, los capítulos serán más largos al igual que la historia, un beso y espero que sea de su agrado.  
**

**Lucero Gómez.**


	2. Desterrada y perdida

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Desterrada y perdida.**

- ¡Jamás!

Era, para muchos, una mañana alegre y agradable, se podía ver por las calles a decenas de personas conversando entre si, a niños jugando en los parques, a parejas paseando cogidas de la mano y a grupos de amigos comiendo helado sentados en taburetes de las heladerías. La verdad es que es una verdadera lástima que nuestra protagonista no esté de acuerdo con esta descripción del día, para ella era el peor día de la historia.

- ¡Dije que sí jovencita! ¡Y no me rechistes!

- ¡Nunca jamás!

El padre de Bombón miró con enfado evidente a su hija y respiró profundamente , ella era una niña muy educada y responsable, nunca antes le había hablado de tal manera, no se lo permitiría, ella debía ser perfecta. Con una paciencia fingida observó a su hija, tenía el ceño fruncido y un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas, los cachetes inflados conteniendo el aire que había empezado a retener cuando comenzó la discusión con su padre.

- ¡He dicho que no me rechistes!

- ¡No iré! ¡Que manera de deshacerse de mí! ¿Es que acaso no te he obedecido siempre? ¡Siempre he hecho lo que tú me has dicho y nada más!

- No me estoy deshaciendo de ti cariño, solamente quiero que hagas lo que te digo, en un año volveré a por ti y ya no tendrás que quedarte en el internado Valle de los Dragones.

- ¿Pero por qué no me puedo ir contigo papá? ¡No quiero quedarme allí!

El padre suspiró con pesadez, ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, estaba harto de repetírselo, no podía más, aquella muchachita hija suya sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas.

- Ya te lo he dicho Bombón, tengo que ir un año a América por cuestiones de trabajo y no puedes venir conmigo ya que eso afectaría a tus estudios.

- Pero ya sé hablar Inglés, siempre saco sobresaliente...

- Pero la estructura escolar de allí es muy diferente y es alteraría a tus resultados en las materias sin decir tiene que te lo explicarían todo en Inglés y eso provocaría que empeorasen tu nivel de concentración y tu nivel de sociabilidad caería por los suelos ya que deberías empezar de nuevo a hacer amigos por únicamente un maldito año hija.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir a ese estúpido internado! ¡Es una injusticia!

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya no te lo discutiré más, irás y punto. Coge ese folleto del internado que hay encima de la mea y hoy te vas a la cama sin cenar, no te atrevas a rechistarme o a protestarme si no quieres estar castigada por un muy largo tiempo.

Bombón dejó escapar el aire de los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos ya resignada con la idea.

- ¿Pero me has escrito ya en esa cárcel?

- Sí, y no es una cárcel, retírate a tu cuarto. Con el folleto.

La muchacha cogió el folleto y fue dando pisotones por la escalera hasta su cuarto, cuando llego a este último, cerró la puerta de un golpe con la punta del pie y al instante se arrepintió del acto cometido, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, nunca lo haría. Tiró de mala gana el folleto a su escritorio y se tiró boca-abajo en la cama.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

¿Qué demonios era ese ruido tan molesto? Levantó con pereza la cabeza y afinó el oído.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se puso de rodillas en la misma.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

De repente, supo de dónde procedía el sonido y al saberlo se congeló.

Giró con cuidado la cabeza, miedo y adrenalina corrían por sus venas, y cuando se fijó en que su suposición era cierta, su cara perdió todo el color que poseía.

El folleto, ese pequeño librito que hablaba de ese lugar del demonio estaba moviendo sus páginas a toda velocidad, cuando se acababan las pocas hojas que tenía se daba la vuelta y volvía a empezar.

Bombón dio un salto y se arrinconó a la pared, estaba muy asustada, pero también paralizada y muda del asombro, ni un leve gemido podría salir en ese preciso instante de sus garganta.

El pequeño librito empezó poco a poco a elevarse.

El corazón de Bombón corría desbocado.

El libro empezó a moverse lentamente y emprendió un suave, leve y sencillo vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Bombón arrinconada.

Los ojos de Bombón se cerraron fuertemente no queriéndose abrir nunca y apretó fuerte sus puños a sus costados.

El libro quedó suspendido justo encima de la cabeza de Bombón y poco a poco, despacio y sin prisas empezó a acomodarse en el regazo de la asustada chica, sus hojas empezaron a descender de rapidez hasta quedarse totalmente inmóviles, como un libro normal, lo que debería de haber sido desde el principio.

Bombón empezó a abrir los ojos pero no dejó de ejercer fuerza en sus costados con los puños. Primero abrió uno de sus hermosos y rosados ojos para comprobar que las páginas de ese ''libro normal'' habían dejado de moverse como si hubiesen sido embrujadas o poseídas por el mismísimo diablo, al ver que efectivamente habían dejado de moverse se atrevió también con cuidado a abrir el otro de sus ojos y a dejar de ejercer fuerza a sus costados pero frunció el ceño profundamente con incredulidad al ver la página en la que el folleto había quedado.

Era un castillo, hermoso, grande, lleno de magia, con una gran bandera en su torre más alta, miles, miles miles y miles de millones de pequeñas haditas de preciosas halas con hermosos colores y halos de luz rodeándoles; un unicornio pastaba tranquilamente en un campo lleno de flores de diferentes colores; a lo lejos había un grupo de enanos vestidos de Blancanieves jugando a... ¿las casitas? Bueno algo parecido al menos; un dragón se posaba orgullosamente sobre el palo de la bandera como si fuese el guardián de ese lugar. Todo lo que había en esa página era extraordinario e increíblemente insólito, pero ella tan solo miraba a una parte de la página en especial...

Miraba a un chico de pelo rojo cual fuego, de ojos color carmín, de sonrisa torcida y bella, de cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Él la miraba, eso era lo que en realidad pasaba, que él la miraba divertido pero curiosamente también con una dulzura inmensa en sus ojos, igual que su sonrisa, era dulce y melancólica. Él extendió la mano, palma abierta, y la cerró lenta y suavemente.

Bombón pegó un respingo asustada, el libro se había cerrado fuertemente en su regazo provocando que casi se pillara los dedos en él, el libro empezó a levitar de nuevo, pero esta vez Bombón no se asustó, no se alertó, simplemente se decepcionó, el libro empezó a moverse de vuelta al ordenado escritorio de la chica seguido por una impaciente chica de ojos infantilmente ilusionados por ver otra vez al chico de los ojos rojos y dulces, el libro se estrelló contra el escritorio y fue a parar a la papelera.

Bombón se tiró al suelo y como si le fuese la vida en ello empezó a buscar como si estuviera desesperada el libro caído en la papelera, cuando lo encontró, pasó las páginas con frenesí deseando volverle a ver como si él fuese el agua, como si él fuese el oxígeno, como si fuese la propia vida plasmada en el tiempo. Pero por más que buscó y volvió a buscar le fue imposible encontrarle. Ya no veía al unicornio, a las hadas, al dragón ni a los enanos, sólo pudo ver que en libro había ocurrido un cambio inmenso, ahora hablaba de las instalaciones, de las habitaciones, de las clases, del horario de clases y talleres extraescolares, pero no había ni una sola imagen en todo el libro, ni una sola.

Recostándose en la cama Bombón se obligó a si misma a pensar que nada había pasado, que el libro no habías volado y que ella no había quedado prendada de un chico de un libro imaginario, porque eso era simple y sencillamente imposible. Nunca pasaría. Seguro. ¿O sí podría pasar?

Era la hora, había pasado más de dos horas y media despidiéndose de sus amigos, llorando por la despedida y diciéndole que ella les escribiría mediante el correo todas las semanas sin olvidarse de absolutamente nadie, se despidió de sus primos con un abrazo, de sus abuelos con un beso y de su padre con un perdón y una sonrisa sincera aunque su progenitor no se la mereciese, al fin y al cabo no lo iba a ver en todo un año y no podía quedarse con la mala sensación de haberse ido con una discusión con su padre de por medio.

De lejos vio a dos personas más que se dirijian al mismo punto de tortura al que ella habia sido enviada: al dicho internado de las narices. No supo si saludar o no, pero al ver la cara de la primera compañera decidió ue mejor se quedaba sin saludar a nadie, la niña traía una cara de Dña. Amargada y ella no queria pelearse con alguien el primer día de escuela que ni siquiera era el primer dia ya que las clases empezaban en dos días en ese lugar alejado de la mano de Dios.

Pero al parecer y para su desgracia la chica de cara de amargada no pensaba lo mismo que ella y después de subirse al autocar (en el primer sitio por supuesto) empezó a mirar a ella y a sus compañeros como si fueran escoria de la sociedad.

- Oh, no, lo que me faltaba, que haya una estúpida más a la que tener que soportar ¿Qué te he hecho yo Dios mío para que me caiga semejante cáliz?- Dijo con una voz burlona, chillona y desagradable la chica de la cara amargada. Era… Poco agraciada, sí, esa es la definición menos desagradable para ella. Vestía un vestido de globo, en realidad parecía que echaría a volar de un momento a otro, dos coletas llenas de enmarañados rizos de puntas quemadas y tenía la cara llena de grandes pecas y algún que otro grano por la zona derecha de la oreja.

Bombón miró al otro chico para saber si él también se reiría de ella pero cuando volvió se fijó en que la cara del chico era burlona, sí, pero esa cara burlona no estaba dirigida a ella, estaba dirigida a Dña. Amargada. El chico miró a Bombón y le dedicó una sonrisa simpática y cariñosa a la vez que se inclinaba para hacer una suave y bonita reverencia.

- Perdónala por favor, Su Alteza no sabe cómo ser un poco tan solo agradable sin que tenga que ir al hospital a causa de la tortura sometida.

Bombón se echó a reír y le contestó la sonrisa con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Cuando el chico estaba absorto con la música proveniente de su móvil y no se fijaba en nada más que la carretera destrozada y vieja pasar por delante de sus ojos Bombón se atrevió a darle una mirada de reconocimiento al chico amable y carismático que se había presentado como Match.

Era alto, grande y fuerte, con el pelo castaño haciendo juego con sus ojos, al parecer debería pasar a un curso más que el de Bombón pero había ido a una montaña como una excursión de escalada y se había caído provocando la rotura del cúbito y el radio teniendo que guardar cama por un tiempo que se había alargado hasta convertirse en un año, por lo tanto había reprobado el curso.

Cuando Bombón estaba cerca de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, una sacudida se hizo presente en el autocar provocando que dos de las ruedas de este se rompieran.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué se han roto dos de las ruedas?! Imposible, me niego rotundamente a andar en mi estado ¡mis zapatos de tacón de aguja son de Dolce&Gabana! ¡Mi preciosisisimo vestido de Pull&Bear! Me niego rotundamente a andar.

-Pues aquí te quedas niña mimada –dijo el conductor ya bastante fastidiado con las dos ruedas- así me ayudar a reparar la avería y sirves para algo más que para protestar.

- Buf, menos mal, espero que se quede- le susurró Mitch a Bombón al oído por lo bajo para que Princesa (o al menos algo parecido había escuchado Bombón cuando la ''Princesita'' había gruñido su nombre al verse obligada por Mitch)- así nos ahorramos unos cuantos problemas.

- ¿Arreglar esta cosa yo? ¿Quién se ha creído que soy yo? ¿Cenicienta acaso o qué? ¿Tengo pinta de mecánica? ¡Ahora mismo me voy yo de aquí!

Princesa se bajo de un salto del autobús, cogió todas sus maletas y se fue protestando y lanzando maldiciones en voz alta para el desconsuelo de sus compañeros de desgracia. Bombón y Mitch cogieron todas sus maletas pero cuando iban a empezar a andar escucharon la voz del conductor por lo que dieron la vuelta y le escucharon.

- Vosotros, muchachitos, no tenéis por qué llevar todas vuestras cosas, esa niña mimada aprenderá un poco a ser más respetuosa llevando las suyas, dejad todas vuestras pertenencias ya las llevaré yo cuando venga la grúa, por cierto no os salgáis de l camino, dicen que el bosque es muy peligroso y viven muchos bichejos en él, tened cuidado y buen viaje-. Acto seguido les guiñó un ojo dejando impresionada a Bombón y que Mitch soltase una risa.

-Gracias tío, eres el mejor.

-De nada sobrino- le contestó sonriente el conductor.

Bombón soltó una risa, parientes, de ahí la confianza y el favor.

Ya llevaban media hora andando sin saber nada de Princesa y la verdad no les importaba mucho, estar con ella era como si sintieses que una araña te ha apresado y te quiere comer de un momento a otro. En un trecho del camino Bombón se paró a abrocharse sus zapatos ya que se le habían desabrochado de tanto andar, cuando volvió a alzar la vista, estaba sola, no estaba Mitch.

Creyó ver un movimiento en uno de los arbustos del bosque y creyendo que era Mitch así como olvidando la advertencia del conductor se encaminó hasta el arbusto del cual provenía el sonido.

Cuando llegó al arbusto se extrañó al ver que no había nadie y se dio la vuelta para volver al camino. Se quedó petrificada. En torno a ella solo había abundantes árboles, pero ningún camino.

Con el corazón en la boca pensó que el camino era todo recto en dirección al Oeste, por lo cual empezó poco a poco a acercarse al siguiente árbol con dirección al Oeste y al siguiente y al siguiente emprendiendo así su paso temeroso y muy muy inseguro.

Bombón estaba cansada y asustada, no sabía ya por dónde ir para encontrar el internado, fue al siguiente árbol y miró lo que le quedaba alzando la vista del suelo… Poco faltó para que no se desmayara.

_Ese _ paisaje estaba ante sus ojos otra vez, el troll, los enanos, el dragón, después lo vio todo negro: se había desmayado.

Alguien le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente, ella sentía que estaba sobre el pecho de alguien y ese alguien era fuerte, un nombre se le vino a la mente como un rayo sin saber de dónde le había venido, su mente le grito _¡Brick! _

Bombón sintió que le dejaban cuidadosamente en una piedra dura y grande y que un dulce beso se posaba sobre su frente.

Oyó pasos que se alejaban de ella, esos pasos se pararon y un susurro llego a sus oídos.

-Tranquila Ángel, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Esos pasos retomaron su camino y Bombón, cayó inconsciente.

Se despertó con la luz del sol escondiéndose y poniéndose de pie de un salto escudriñó el sitio en el cual se encontraba hace unos instantes inconsciente, una gran confusión seguido de un gran alivio se presentó en su cara: estaba tumbada el uno de los muros del castillo-internado en el cual su padre le había obligado a quedarse durante todo un año.

¿Pero qué había pasado? Y lo más importante ¿Quién es Brick?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próxima actualización: **

**Lucero al teclado: 1 de Agosto (o antes si lo termino rápido como este capítulo)  
**

**Y este, querida lectoras, ha sido el capítulo número dos de mi historia, os informo que se intercalarán capítulos cuyo protagonista es el Mago Utonio con los capítulos cuya protagonista es nuestra querida Bombón, es necesario realizar esto para que los datos estén completos el por qué no puede ocurrir en un mundo tan solo lo averiguaréis en los capítulos siguientes si lo seguís leyendo, claro.**

**Espero que esta continuación os haya gustado y sin demora paso a responder a los rewvies y demás…**

**BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Me encanta que pienses así, me motiva mucho y hacen que las ganas de seguir escribiendo vayan a mayor aunque tan solo escriba para ti. Muchos besos por tu apoyo y desearte lo mejor. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Blossom Hyuga: Te agradezco completamente que hayas puesto mi historia en tus favoritos, espero que esta continuación te haya gustado y te deseo lo mejor. Un beso.**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te agradezco que pienses eso y si quieres te invito a seguir la conversacion que estamos teniendo pues resulta muy interesante y es una buena forma de aprender.**

**Guest-Fine-World: Yo tambien lo pienso asi, la verdad es que el mundo sigue su curso asi como nosotros, te agradezco tus ánimos y espero que te salga bien el exámen de recuperación, un beso y espero que te sea leve la salida del hospital.**

**Luzprincesa: Te agradezco el hecho de que hayas puesto mi historia en favoritos y que la sigas. Un besote y muchas gracias.**

**Espero que este capi os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado.**

**Lucero Gómez.**


	3. La pesadilla empieza

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: La pesadilla empieza.**

- ¡Esto es intolerable! ¡Que pandilla de sinvergüenzas!

El mago Utonio ya estaba cansado y apenas había empezado a dar clases, las cosas habían ido como se esperaba: fatal.

Nada más llegar había visto la pobre situación en la que se encontraba el castillo, inclusive había hecho una lista:

_Cosas que ya me han echo pensar que estoy totalmente maldito ocurridas en la casa de tortura para jóvenes (y tambien para mí)_:

-_ Ala lateral medio derrumbada..._

_-Bandera deshilachada..._

_- Jóvenes estudiantes pésimos y maleducados..._

_- ¡No hay nadie en calidad de profesor además de mi!_

_- ¡Necesito buscar cocinera!_

_- No hay sala de profesorado en donde poderse reunir (aunque la verdad es que no sé con quién me reuniría)._

_- Unos dragones maleducados me han quemado la calva._

_- Mi traje se ha roto por un lado..._

_-El muro se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento.l_

_- El foso está lleno de vómito..._

_- Los alumnos no me respetan..._

_- Hay alumnos desde 2 años a 40184 años..._

_- Ya no sé ni para qué me tocó vivir..._

Cuando releyó la lista por octaba vez dió un audible y cansado suspiro y levantándose perezosamente de la única silla intacta de la escuela se dirigió a clase, pero cuando se acababa de levantar de la silla...

_¡RAAAAS!_

- ¡Mi queridísima y amada capa nueva! ¡Me la acababa de comprar!

Un asqueroso chicle verde había sido enganchado a proposito en la silla y la capa de nuestro mago había sufrido una lesion que era... una gran raja que la dividía en dos. El mago se puso a refunfuñar por lo bajinis maldiciones de todo tipo y para todo el mundo, incluido para el pobre inocente de Desdentado que no había hecho nada.

Lo que mas le molestaba al mago era el hecho de alumnos tan jóvenes en las instalaciones, mucho apenas sabían hablar, estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando recibió un gran golpe en las espalda que provocó que girara escaleras abajo como una pelota, cuando estaba a los pies de estas se escucho una vocecita estridente que decía:

- ¡Tontas escaleras ¿quién las cambió de lugar?!

Esa pregunta infantil fue acompañada por un molesto llanto desesperado. Cuando Utonio pudo mirar a la cara al que lloraba de esa forma tan infantil pudo comprobar que se trataba de un enano de unos 34 años, algo viejo para los humanos pero sumamente joven para los enanos puesto que para ellos era como si ese pequeñajo de llanto irritante tuviese algo mas de 3 años.

- ¡Shine! ¿Qué te dije de correr por las escaleras?

Esa pregunta había sido formulada por una bonita y delicada hada de cristal de metal (como dice su nombre estaba formada por un cristal irrompible por lo que no tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que no la pisasen o se chocase con alguna pared o viga).

- ¡Y yo qué! - grito nuestro mago.

- ¡Huy! -dijo el enano deteniendo su llanto- ¿y uté quen é?

- ¡Tu profesor enano insolente! ¡Me has tirado por las escaleras!

- Por favor -interrumpió la hadita- no le hable así, es muy sensible.

- ¡Me importa un pimiento!

- ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

- Oh, Shine, no llores por favor.

- Creo que me he pasado.

La hadita le miró con el ceño fruncido y con evidente molestia.

- ¿Cree?

- Bueno, puede que un poco mucho.

- ¿Aja?

- ¡Vale, un muchito!

- ¡Se ha pasado un mucho!

- ¡No me hables así!

- ¡Después de hacerle llorar puedo hacer lo que quiera!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡No llores cielo!

- ¡SILENCIO!

- Sí, señor.

- Eso está mejor.

- ¿Bua? ¿Bua?

- No, bua no.

- Vale, bua no.

- Bien. Soy el nuevo profesor, me llamo Mago Utonio y vosotros sois mis ''queridísimos alumnos'' de los cuales,, por cierto, desconozco el nombre.

- Yo me llamo Deliccia -dijo con una voz dulce sin comparación a la anterior la hermosa hadita- encantada de conocerle.

- Sho me iamo Zine -dijo el enano con una voz aniñada e infantil- entantado prrrofe.

Después de saludarse y haberse presentado como es debido, el mago acompañó a los alumnos a sus respectivas clases y él se dirigió a la suya aunque no sin antes rogarle al cielo que los alumnos no se burlaran de él.

Cuando llegó, la clase era un completo desastre, dragones quemando las mesas, duendes gastando bromas, enanos jugando a la pelota, jinetes esteparios saltando de mesa en mesa, hindras pintando caras de alumnos dormidos... todo era un completo desastre-

- ¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO! ¡LAS COSAS EN SU SITIO Y QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESTÉ SENTADO EN SU RESPECTIVAS MESAS AHORA MISMO!

Todos callaron.

Después todos se echaron a reír, riéndose del pobre mago al que le había tocado ser su tutor.

Utonio se sintió enfurecer, sintió que todos los colores dejaban su cara arrugada de ira y que después todos volvían con más intensidad si era posible.

Entonces, por lo bajo, murmuró un conjuro. Y empezó a crecer.

Y a crecer.

Y a crecer.

Y se convirtió en un gigante.

Todos le miraban, las risas se habían acabado y todos los alumnos le miraban con asombro pintado en sus caras. Incluso los dragones dejaron de formar jaleo.

Y cuando se chocó contra el techo empezaron las risas de nuevo. Utonio suspiró hastiado. Ese había sido un fallo suyo: el haberse quedado encantado cuando todos lo miraban asombrados.

- Escuchadme bien pequeños delincuentes –su voz sonó fuerte y grave provocando que los cimientos temblaran por lo que bajó la voz- soy como muchos ya sabéis el nuevo profesor y (desgraciadamente) estaré con vosotros un año entero (matadme, por favor).

Todos los alumnos le miraron y soltaron refunfuños y resoplidos. Utonio también los dejó escapar. ¿Por qué a él?

.

La clase pasó como una pesadilla: aviones volando, nubes de humo por parte de amistosos lagartos con alas también llamados dragones, duendes demasiado traviesos para la agonía del mago y tantas, tantas cosas más desagradables que esa…

Cuando el timbre sonó todos se fueron corriendo al patio, tenían ganas de gastarse ''bromas amistosas'' los unos a los otros.

Utonio suspiró dejándose caer derrotado en el sillón. Cerró los ojos e intentó recomponerse. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y abrió su ojo derecho para regañar al que entraba. Pero se quedó totalmente estático cuando vio la persona que la miraba con la arrogancia pintad en su cara.

Esos ojos rojos, ese pelo del color del fuego, esa postura orgullosa, ese chico… Brick.

Brick sonrió.

- Por tu cara supongo que me recuerdas.

Utonio saltó del sillón y se dirigió al chico, cuando llegó a él le tocó con el dedo índice la frente, todavía sin creérselo.

- ¡Pero si estabas muerto!

Brick dejó escapar una carcajada de total diversión y observó con interés la pasmada cara de su antiguo tutor.

- ¿Ya no recuerdas que no puedo morir hasta que no tenga un sucesor?

- ¡Por las barbas de los cerdos voladores portadores de varita! ¡Qué mente la mía! ¡Tienes razón hijo mío!

Brick sonrió, pero esta vez de forma dulce como solo con dos personas hacía, con él y con su Ángel, su precioso Ángel, a la persona a la que más quería él, supongo que todos sabéis quién era esa chica ¿no? El portador de las vidas de todo el mundo se sentó de un salto sobre la mesa y sonrió, esta vez arrogantemente, al mago Utonio quien también sonrió alegrándose de que su alumno preferido el cual había estado desaparecido por tantos años y que ahora estuviera ahora con él.

- Por cierto… -dijo Brick sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿Sí?

- La he encontrado.

El mago abrió la boca a más no poder y miró a Brick como si hubiese dicho que tenía nariz de troll.

- ¿Perdona?

- La… encontré. Tiene mi misma edad, mi mismo pelo, los ojos del rosa de los pensamientos de los ángeles, su voz es dulce, como la música que brota de ella. Su pulso, sus respiraciones, es mi nueva melodía preferida. Es hermosa, como decían los escritos. Y oh, tan dulce. Es simplemente perfecta.

Y Brick suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana cómo sus compañeros se gastaban bromas pesadas y se reían de la víctima.  
Utonio sonrió. La había encontrado de verdad.

- Entonces Brick ¿te apetece merendar?

Brick enseñó su cara que normalmente mostraba: indiferente, frio, interesado y manipulador, sin descontar la de seductor, claro.

Él era así, solo mostraba sus sentimientos con las personas que amaba. Frío y manipulador a más no poder era el Brick del que todas las chicas se enamoraban. Y al que todos los chicos odiaban.

Él miraba a todos por encima del hombro a primera vista, pero en realidad los ayudaba aún sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Porque él era así, un manipulador honrado, un mentiroso de verdades, un ladrón policía, un frío apasionado. Él era una contradicción. Pero solo a primera vista.

.

Era un maldito grupo de chicas, como siempre, cuchicheaban, lo miraban de reojo, se tapaban la cara con el pelo y hablaban de él; muchas veces daban pequeños y escalofriantes chillidos acompañados de saltitos, eran tan bobas, era fácil manipularlas, él muchas veces lo hacía y es que el que fuese el que protegía las vidas de todo el mundo conocido no significaba que fuese un ángel caido del cielo, que va, él no era para nada así.

Brick dio un pequeño bostezo y les dio una coqueta sonrisa a las chicas que hablaban sobre él al otro lado de la barra, siempre pasaba lo mismo, brick ya sabía qué iba a pasar. Las chicas se sonrojaron completamente y rieron tontamente, desesperando a Brick quien después de rodar los ojos se fue a dar un paseo.

Se sentía confuso, él pocas veces sonreía de esa manera tan idiota, y ahora gracias a su compañera misteriosa esa sonrisa aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia ante su recuerdo...

Esa hermosa pelirroja estúpida.

.

.

.

**Próxima actualización: 8 de agosto.**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**Hola gente hermosa, siento que este capi sea tan confuso pero necesito publicarlo porque si no lo hago no os enteraréis de la historia... Bueno, sin más demora empiezo a responder comentarios, que por cierto, me encantan.**

**Guest: ¡Me alegro tanto! Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Guest-Fine-World: Tienes mucha razón, bueno en todo la verdad es que has acertado completamente. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la actualización.**

**Blossom Hyuga: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, aquí teneis la conti queridas Bloss y Star muchos besos a las dos y espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Oh, Dios! Tu comentario me ha encantado ¿que si me aburrió? Fue lo más bonito querida, gracias de todo corazón y espero, realmente espero para no decepcioarte que este capi te haya gustado, me gustaría que hablásemos por mensajes, ya que me gustaría conocerte mejor y tal. Muchos besos guapa y que disfrutes la conti.**

**Lucero se despide chicas.**


	4. Recuerdos

**¡Nos leemos abajo! Por cierto, abajo os he dejado dos prguntas, me gustaría que la contestárais ¿vale?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo: Recuerdos.**

Bombón abrió muy lentamente los ojos, como si le pesaran, se sentía increíblemente cansada y un suave sudor le perlaba la frente. Recordaba entrar en el bosque, ver cosas imposibles y volver a… verle. Era como le recordaba, exactamente igual, los mismos rasgos, la misma postura… incluso la misma miraba adornaba esos ojos color carmín tan hermosos.

Bombón se llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la frente y se la pasó por esta última limpiando los rastros del antiguo sudor que le incomodaba, entornó los ojos mirando a su alrededor sin saber dónde estaba, cuál fue su gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en las puertas de su internado.

Observando el camino que llevaba a las puertas del castillo o internado al que estaba destinada y allá a lo lejos pudo ver dos siluetas que andaban dando tumbos a causa del insoportable calor que reinaba en el ambiente cual mosquito, te llenaba de picaduras de un calor insoportable y daba sensación de angustia y sofoco, Bombón tenía ganas de vomitar, aun así y venciendo a ese incómodo malestar, se levantó de un salto y bajando la colina a gran velocidad fue al encuentro de Mitch el cual agitaba sus brazos y dejaba ver una sonrisa de pura alegría al ver que habían encontrado a la compañera perdida.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido chiquilla? ¡Vaya susto el que me has metido en el cuerpo cuando he visto que no andabas a mi lado! ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

- ¡Lo siento mucho Mitch! Pero la curiosidad me venció y no pude sino acercarme al bosque para ver si había animales en él, tenía tantas ganas de ver uno…

- ¿Pero tú estás loca? –dijo Mitch separándola bruscamente de él- ¡Ya te dije que el bosque era demasiado peligroso para adentrarse en él!

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo hice sin pensar, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Mitch y le sentaba mal el tener que hacerlo pero tenía, necesitaba saber el porqué de ese raro encuentro entre el chico de los ojos rojos y ella, ¿quién era Ángel? ¿Por qué él le nombró de esa manera? ¿A qué se debía la ternura en su mirada? Todas eran preguntas deseando una respuesta y estaba dispuesta a encontrarla.

-Pues ojalá lo vuelvas a hacer y esta vez te pierdas niña chica –dijo Princesa con su chillona y desagradable voz.

- Ojalá lo hagas tú desgraciada – le recriminó Mitch a la niña mimada, cuando lo hizo sujetó a Bombón por la cintura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Justo después de darle el beso a Bombón, Mitch calló al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y con su boca formando una grito silencioso, sus manos agarraban su corazón sintiendo su débil y acelerado pulso bajo sus yemas.

- ¡Mitch!

Bombón cayó con él de rodillas buscando el poder ayudar al chico que la había defendido, pero también hay que decir que Bombón no fue la única que bajó a ayudar al chico, una Princesa con la cara extremadamente pálida se situaba a la derecha del chico toda temblorosa y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? –musitó Princesa con las manos temblándole del miedo.

Ante lo dicho Bombón levantó la cabeza en estado de shock ¿hermanos? ¡Pero si no se parecían en nada!

- ¡¿Qué haces mirando como una tonta?! –chilló Princesa mirando mal a Bombón- ¡Ayúdame a llevarle a el internado, necesita ayuda médica so inútil!

Bombón miró mal a Princesa por el insulto pero olvidándose de su enfado caragó a Mich y ayudada por Princesa lo llevaron al internado en el cual nada más entrar recibió ayuda médica por parte de una enfermera muy simpática llamada Keane. Pero algo atormentaba la pequeña cabeza de Bombón, ¿era casualidad el que se hubiese desmayado cuando le había dado un beso o había hecho ella algo?

Bah, ¿qué tonterías eran esas que estaba diciendo por favor? ¡Eso solo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas y otras niñerías santo cielo!

Bombón negó suavemente con la cabeza y tras acariciar suavemente la frente de Mitch fue a la cafetería a tomar algún refresco o algo que le sacase del cuerpo ese dolor de cabeza que le llevaba persiguiendo desde que Mitch se desmayó.

Llegó a la cafetería y tomó de una máquina lo primero que se encontró: un refresco de limón, no era su favorito, pero no lo iba a tirar porque no lo había ni abierto y eso le provocaba punzadas de remordimientos.

Suspiró lentamente y decidió salir al jardín para despejarse un poco, al menos el aire le libraría del sofoco que sentía en la cafetería.

.

Su boca formaba una ''O'' y sus ojos rosas brillaban cual diamantes, estaba en frete del jardín y era oh, tan hermoso…

Rosas de todos los tipos y colores trepaban por los arcos, miles de bancos estaban perfectamente distribuidos por todo el campus, decenas de mariposas estaban en el aire o posándose en las magníficas flores, esculturas con detalles demasiados bellos para ser reales adornaban cada palmo del suelo que no estaba plantado, un caminito de cuento bordeaba todos los rincones… y solo estaba ella para disfrutar de él.

Sonrió como una niña pequeña emocionada de que ella fuese la única que estaba allí porque eso quería decir que estaba solo para ella.

.

Iba dando saltitos como un pequeño conejito por todo el recinto disfrutando de todo lo que le rodeaba, daba una y mil vueltas sobre sí misma y rodaba por el césped, aspiraba el aroma de las flores, admiraba los bellísimos colores que adornaban las alas de las mariposas, eran tan bellas, tan hermosas, las perseguía y cuando no podía más en su boquita de labios rojos se formaba un infantil puchero, luego se llevaba una mano a la boca y rompía en carcajadas.

Se paraba y miraba todas las flores… hasta que lo vio.

Era un rosal, un rosal enorme con un millar y medio de flores, no ¡eran millones, dos millones de rosas! De todos los colores: rojo, rosa, amarillo, azul, lila… y tan bonitas…

¡Ella quería una!

Se acercó con pasos pequeños pero veloces al rosal, sus ojillos estaban muy abiertos y era obvio que estaba maravillada.

Acercó su nariz a una rosa cualquiera y la olió.

Empezó a sentirse mareada, apoyó ambas podillas en el suelo y posó sus manos en el rosal sin preocuparse que sus espinas le arañasen la piel ni que gotas de un líquido carmesí proveniente de sus venas mancharan el suelo. Ella simplemente sucumbió derrotada al recuerdo…

.

.

Antes.

Puerto de Calcuta, India.

La niña de ojos rosas corría por el puerto sin verle. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No le encontraba! Aguzó el oído, ¡tampoco!¡No le escuchaba! Miró a su alrededor e hizo una pequeña mueca.

Se llevó la mano al corazón y comprobó que en su pequeño pecho se le había formado un gran nudo que le impedía hablar.

Ella lo tenía que encontrar. ¡Ella necesitaba encontrarle!

A su alrededor miles de personas sin rostro pasaban a su lado. No tenían boca. No tenían ojos. No tenían orejas. No tenían nariz. Eran muñecos que andaban solos. También había personas con nariz, orejas, bocas, ojos... Esas sí que le miraban. Unos con curiosidad, otros con molestia. Pero nadie le decía dónde estaba. ¡No le encontraba!

Ella sabía que tenía que hallarlo aquí porque , ¡ella se escondió con él! Pero se quedó dormida y cuando despertó, ya no estaba.

¿Por qué estaba con él? Estaba con él porque había huido porque su Papi no la quería, decía que ella no valía nada, que perdía su valioso tiempo atendiéndola, que ella era escoria de la humanidad. Y después le escupía, le pegaba; a veces cuando le hacía mucho daño en las manos con ese objeto afilado al cual su Papi llamaba ''cuchilla'', le brotaba de las muñecas una cosa de un color rojo muy bonito que a ella le gustaba mucho; pero para ver esa cosa roja tenía que hacerse mucho daño como caerse del columpio o dar un traspiés o que te empujaran y resbalases o que Papi te pegara con la ''cuchilla''.

Ella corría rápido entre las personas sin cara. Le caían mejor que las personas con cara, aunque las personas sin cara eran raras -se decía ella a sí misma- porque, ¿sabes qué? Ella no podía atravesar a las personas con cara pero sí podía hacerlo con las personas sin cara.

Al principio ella se acordaba de que le tenía miedo a las personas sin cara porque ellos le asustaban para conseguir a un sin-cara más. Ella solo tenía que tocar a una con cara y entonces esa persona se convertía en un sin cara . ¡Y entonces ella le podía atravesar como si nada! Era un poco raro, pero le daba igual; además ella no quería que un sin-cara se enfadase con ella porque ella no le conseguía un amigo. Después de todo los niños y las niñas queremos amigos y ella lo comprendía.

Ella seguía corriendo, pero entonces se tropezó y de su rodilla salió ese líquido de color rojo tan bonito que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Se quedó mirando con una sonrisa de adoración el liquido que borboteaba hasta que un niño con cara posó su suave mano sobre su rodilla parando así el flujo del hermoso líquido rojo.

Ella miró enfadada al niño que había curado su herida ,¡había hecho que su herida se curase solo con tocarla! Pero eso le daba igual; aunque ya no le doliese la rodilla como antes cuando salía esa cosa roja, ahora no podía ver el líquido carmesí. Con lo bonito que era...

- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó el niño con cara.

Ella comprobó con una mirada de sorpresa que el niño tenía su edad, además él también tenía cara.

- Le estoy buscando -contestó ella, y el niño de mirada castaña le sonrió.

- ¿A quién?

Bombón sintió una pesadez en todo el cuerpo, pero era una pesadez agradable, un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que provocaba que el sueño persistiese; solo que ella no quería que el sueño continuase, ella no quería, y es que... ¡Tenía miedo! Muchas veces tenía recuerdos como esos, pero nunca había tenido un recuerdo tan definido. Por eso tenía miedo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía un desagradable dolor en el estómago, no se podía mover y le dolía tanto la cabeza...

Esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Y movió un dedo, no le dolía, movió otro, ya no le picaba.

Con cuidado hizo presión, aún con los ojos cerrados por el escozor, sobre el rosal que antes de desmayarse apresaba en sus manos.

Buscó todavía sin ver la suavidad de la rosa tan bella que había visto, quería tocarla, quería sentirla en sus dedos como la suave seda que acaricia el cuerpo de quien la porta con elegancia y orgullo. Pero no sentía nada suave, tan solo sentía algo rasposo y áspero bajo sus dedos.

Se talló los ojos con ambas manos y al fin, pudo distinguir sombras. Poniéndose de rodillas cogió un impulso con las manos y se puso tambaleante de pie.

Entrecerró los ojos y se los volvió a tallar. ¡Al fin podía ver! Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por las comisuras de su boca al ser consciente del hermoso entorno en el que se encontraba: el jardín era verdaderamente hermoso.

Miró a su alrededor y dio una vuelta mientras que de sus labios salía una melódica risita notablemente contenta ante la recuperación de su visión.

Volteó a ver esa rosa tan hermosa que le había llamado la atención de esa forma tan especial.

Cayó de rodillas, sus ojos muy abiertos, con la boca en una ''O'' y un temblor sacudiendo su frágil y delgado cuerpo.

Había un cambio en la rosa, no, en el rosal donde se había apoyado. Ahora estaba marchito.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Próxima actualización: 15 de agosto (o antes si consigo hacer el capítulo).**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**No me maten por favor pero... ¡Estoy cansada! Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, me estrujé un poco la cabeza porque no tenía ni idea de cómo poder seguir la novela.**

**En verdad estoy un poco avergonzada porque la he hecho un poco corta... Lo siento por eso, ¡pero no me maten! ¡Si me matan no podré hacer más capítulos y esto se quedará sin terminar! Así que...**

**Hoy chicas tengo que haceros unas preguntas para seguir la novela un poco al gusto de todos, es decir, mi idea principal que es la trama se quedará pero quiero saber su opinión para ponerla (o no si no quieren) en los capítulos más adelante.**

**Primera pregunta: ¿queréis que Brick informe a Bombón (y de paso a vosotras) de lo que le está ocurriendo?**

**Segunda pregunta: ¿debe Princesa morir?**  
**Sin más contesto a vuestros comentarios (que por cierto me encantan):**

**Jolus: ¡Hola preciosa! Qué de tiempo sin oírte hablar bonita, creía que ya te habías aburrido de esto (eso me entristeció, me encantan tus historias, pero tienes que actualizar más seguido ¿vale?) así que me puse EXTRA CONTENTA cuando vi tus tres comentarios ¡gracias! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Y espero que continúes con tus historias!**

**Guest: ¿Sabes? Tus mensajes son muy profundos, me dan mucho que pensar, que sepas que puedes lograr lo que quiera que sea que te propongas ¡solo tienes que ponerle fuerza y voluntad! ¡Sé que tú puedes! Besos y no olvides: eres única cielo.**

**Guest-Fine-World: Pff jajajaja, qué razón tienes, son un poco variopintos pero muy interesantes de escribir, si te digo la verdad el personaje sobre el que más me gusta escribir es Brick, nunca sé cómo es hasta que no termina la historia, va evolucionando por sí solo, siempre me deja muda y este Brick de esta historia no se queda atrás creo que ESTE BRICK VA A SER EL BRICK MÁS QUERIDO POR TODOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ESCRITO, verás como sí.**

**BrickxBloss-Reds: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado esta actualización. Tu comentario me ha gustado mucho y me anima a continuar con la historia (es más. El que el comentario sea largo me encanta, adoro que me digas tooooooodo lo que pienses, me encanta, simplemente me encanta). Ojalá que sigas leyendo esta historia y te siga gustando. Un beso.**

**Princess Moon Dark: Gracias por ponerme como historia favorita, espero que te siga gustando cómo escriba.**

** ZoeAlYce: Gracias por seguir y poner como favorito mi primera historia ¡Gracias por tu alerta!**

**Bueno chicas, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y como digo siempre al final de las actualizaciones... ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Hola, querida

**¡Nos leemos abajo chicas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 4: Hola, querida.

Utonio veía con una sonrisa cómo su alumno preferido respondía a la pregunta escrita en la pizarra con rapidez e inteligencia, siempre contestando correctamente lo que fuera que fuese que le preguntaba y es que Brick era condenadamente inteligente.

A Brick le habían retado a un concurso matemático y este, con una sonrisa arrogante y con la confianza bailando en sus ojos había aceptado el reto.

Todas la ecuaciones habían sido con rapidez y eficacia solucionadas, la solución siempre la correcta y los números claros pero perezosos.

Todo el mundo felicitó a Brick por su increíble inteligencia y por la facilidad con la cual había ganado al elfo idiota que se había atrevido a desafiarle. Brick había estado sonriente y arrogantemente seductor todo el tiempo, pero cuando el mago Utonio fue a felicitarle también, su mirada cayó hacia abajo y sus sonrisa desapareció.

- Oh, Ángel, tranquila, ya voy. - Eso fue lo único que susurró antes de mirar como pidiéndole perdón al mago. Después desapareció.

Bombón seguía temblando sentada en el suelo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios estaban sutilmente separados.

Vio cómo los marchitos pétalos de la rosa empezaron a caer, todas las rosas marchitas estaban perdiendo las hojas, sepultaban a Bombón en el suelo, no podía respirar, miles de hormigas cruzaban sus brazos y sentía cómo las arañas devoraban a picotazos su cuello, su pelo se estaba cayendo, se estaba quedando calva.

Después de pasar un asfixiante tiempo as: sintiéndose totalmente mareada y con bichos recorriéndole cada palmo de su cuerpo, pudo a lo lejos distinguir una voz ronca y masculina que susurraba su nombre, esa voz era tan especial, sentía cómo las hormigas dejaban de recorrer sus blanquecinos brazos, su cuello dejaba de ser picoteado por las malditas arañas y el pelo le volvía a crecer, volvía a sentirse bien. Unas manos le rozaban suavemente el cuello y un cálido aliento le acariciaba la oreja de forma cariñosa y protectora.

Sintió cómo las manos que le rozaban seductoramente el cuello bajaban de forma traviesa hasta su cintura en donde se posaron para sujetarla firmemente y levantarla del suelo.

Bombón abrió los ojos desorientada, sin saber quién la cogía de esa forma tan íntima.

Meneando levemente la cabeza comprobó que podía mover la cabeza por lo que la subió encontrándose con una barbilla levemente bronceada en la cual quedaba un fantasma de una barba pelirroja y aunque pareciese mentira, era muy suave. Sabía quién era, pensó con una sonrisa, era su chico misterioso, su pelirrojo de los ojos carmín.

El chico se sentó en un banco y posó su barbilla tiernamente sobre la cabeza de Bombón, él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba despierta, pero también sabía que estaba aturdida, por ello le dejó tiempo para reponerse.

- Hola.- Susurró Bombón al tiempo que llevaba una mano al mentón y lo acariciaba lentamente.

Brick quitó su barbilla de la cabeza de Bombón y le dedicó una sonrisa con un toque pícaro logrando que los labios de la chica se curvasen sutilmente hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola Ángel, ¿te ha costado mucho salir?

¿Salir? Pensó Bombón con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de estupefacción ¿Cómo sabía él lo que le había pasado?

Brick sonrió ladinamente al ver la cara de la chica que estaba acomodada entre sus fuertes brazos y pensó que ella era realmente inocente. A este pensamiento le siguió una risilla traviesa y descarada entre dientes consiguiendo que Bombón frunciese el ceño y que un divertido puchero saliese en sus bonitos labios, al ver Brick este gesto la risilla entre dientes se convirtió en un carcajeo despreocupado.

Bombón le pegó débilmente en el brazo para que parase consiguiendo su propósito, Bombón sonrió satisfecha de que el chico que la había sacado de esa horrible pesadilla en la cual los insectos y las rosas se la tragaban había dejado de burlarse de ella de esa forma tan descarada.

Involuntariamente sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar en el cual las rosas habían querido sepultarla y un no muy ligero estremecimiento le coló por su espalda.

Bombón miró al chico que la sostenía pues de repente se había quedado muy callado y eso le alarmaba. Cuando sus ojos se toparon, la chica de los ojos rosas descubrió con sorpresa que el chico la miraba con los ojos casi negros y con los labios fuertemente fruncidos.

- Hey... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Bombón con el semblante preocupado mientras levantaba una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla.

El chico soltó el aire que había retenido en los pulmones sin darse cuenta y dejó de fruncir sus labios convirtiéndolos en una leve y pequeña sonrisa.

- Perdona mi mala educación -le dijo Brick a Bombón- me llamo...

- Brick. Tu nombre es Brick. ¡Huy! -dijo Bombón a la vez que se tapaba la boca con la mano- ¡Te he interrumpido, lo...!

- No, -dijo Brick posando su mano sobre los labios de Bombón y negando con la cabeza. En su tono se distinguía la emoción y en sus ojos la alegría- me has recordado, me recuerdas Ángel, recuerdas mi nombre.

Una suave risa se filtró en el aire y Bombón sonrió ante la risa de Brick. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y sintió la vibración del sonido de su risa en el torso de Brick.

Los ojos de Bombón se iban cerrando del sueño y el que Brick le acariciase la mejilla suavemente no le ayudaba. Cuando estaba a segundos de quedarse dormida escuchó cómo alguien le llamaba.

''Mitch'' pensó Bombón despertándose por completo. Se levantó de un salto y le buscó por el jardín con la mirada.

Le vio a lo lejos dando vueltas a su alrededor para encontrarla. Esto podía ser un problema si veía a Brick y le preguntaba quién era. Volteó a ver a Brick y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba de pie.

Brick sonrió al ver su caray le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo para después rozar suavemente sus labios sobre la frente Bombón y... Desaparecer.

Bombón abrió en grande los ojos y su boca formó una ''O'', pero poco tiempo duró ese estado de sorpresa pues Mitch le tapó los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? -preguntó Mitch poniendo su voz más aguda de lo que en realidad era.

- Mmm -dijo Bombón divertida sabiendo quién era el que le tapaba los ojos- A ver... ¡Mitch!

- ¡Hey, no vale! ¡Ya sabías quién era!

Bombón soltó una pequeña risita y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estás Mitch? Me preocupé mucho cunado te desmayastes.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Van a repartir las habitaciones, ¿te vienes?

- Claro que sí, vamos.

.  
El aroma del té era relajante y suave cual aleteo de mariposa.

- Delitia ame ua gadeta (Deliccia dame una galleta) -dijo el pequeño -.

- ¿Cómo se piden chiquitín? -le replicó la muñequita de cristal con su típica voz cantarina y dulce.

- Pofaó (Por favor)- respondió el menor con una inocente sonrisa en su pequeña boquita.

El mago Utonio dejó de tomar su té de menta para observar con cariño cómo la pequeña muchachita cogía una de las galletas que había en la bandeja situada al centro de la mesa y la partía en pequeños trozos de forma en que el pequeño enano de nombre - pudiera comer la galleta tranquilamente y disfrutarla como es debido sin tener que preocuparse por posibles atoramientos de galleta en su pequeña garganta.

Los dos personajes que con alegría le acompañaban en su merienda habían pasado a formar parte de su pequeño grupo de alumnos preferidos. Ellos eran obedientes en todo y hacían las tareas, algo que muchos alumnos habían tomado como modelo y para la gran dicha del profesor habían empezado a hacer todas las cosas de forma tranquila, apaciguada y en perfecto orden siempre dando un perfecto resultado al acabar de realizar el ejercicio.

Pues sí, el mago había conseguido no solo reponer algún que otro material de clase sino que también tener cocinera, reparar una de las alas rotas del castillo y que algunos muchos de sus alumnos le tomasen en serio e hiciesen todas las cosas que él les mandaba.

Todavía se acuerda de lo que sufrió para conseguir esas pocas pero grandes cosas...

Sala de profesores.

El mago rebuscaba entre los manteles para conseguir encontrar el transmisor de voz (o móvil) que algún alumno idiot... esto... ido de neuronas, había escondido por las esquinas de la gran sala.

- ¿Dónde lo habrá escondido ese granujilla maleducado? Si es que soy tonto por dejarme engañar en que me tenían llamando por el patio ¿Quién me iba a llamar? ¿Mi madre en bragas? Si es que no tengo ni idea cómo pude ser tan burro como para creérmelo... ¡Aja! ¡Lo encontré!

El transmisor de voz estaba pegado al techo, con un chicle, de plátano.

- ¡¿Cómo lo voy a coger? Yo odio el plátano!

Subiéndose a una silla cogió el cartel en el cual ponía ''Señor Director'' y con este empezó a darle golpecitos al chicle de ese sabor tan asqueroso que tanto odiaba hasta que el transmisor se despegó lentamente del techo y... ¡PLAFF! Se dio contra el suelo.

El profesor Utonio lo contempló asqueado y con una leve mueca de pánico y horror por lo que iba a hacer pulsó el número 3 cogió aire y esta vez pulsó la tecla en cuya superficie se encontraba el número 5, esto era insoportable con I mayúscula por los que tapándose la nariz pulsó los trece número restantes que quedaban por marcar.

Piii Piii Piii Piii.

Utonio sonrió con alegría y a la vez asco por tener el móvil asqueroso en la oreja y por que al fin iba a llamar para conseguir cocinera.

- Agencia de cocineras, si llama es por que quiere en su institución una cocinera como el enano manda ¿Qué desea?

- Esto... ¿una cocinera?

- Muy bien, antes tendrá que decirme edad, sexo, lugar de nacimiento, profesión, huella dactilar, hermanos que tiene, nombre de los progenitores, lugar en el cual reside, si es adoptado, si tiene hijos, si está casado, sus hobbies más comunes... etcétera etcétera etcétera.

- ¿Cómo le voy a dar mi huella dactilar por el teléfono?

- Huy, es verdad, le estaba leyendo el contrato de admisión de cocineras ¿Qué quería?

Utonio suspiró mirando al techo y le replicó:

- Una cocinera ¿Que podría querer si llamo a una empresa donde solo trabajan cocineras? ¿Pelos de rata de recambio?

- ¿Quiere pelos de rata de recambio? Entonces lo siento, se ha equivocado de número, nosotros solo damos cocineras.

Y colgó.

Utonio farfulló unas maldiciones y volvió a llamar a la agencia. Lo que no sabía era que iba a tener que llamar al menos cuatro veces más.

Fin del recuerdo.

Utonio suspiró con pesadez recordando el suceso y rezó para no tener que volver a llamar a esa agencia.

Pero bueno, al menos la cocinera parecía que le había salido en condiciones (aunque fuese una vieja cascarrabias calva y gorda como el más regordete de los gigantes).

En ese preciso instante una de las miles de puertas que adornaban la sala de profesores chirrió al movimiento de abrirse y un chico pelirrojo de cuerpo trabajado y magnéticos ojos rojo fuego.

La pequeña niñita de cristal dio una leve risita y saltando de la silla fue corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia el esbelto muchacho que acababa de llegar siendo secundada por un torpe enano que entre risas tropezaba una y otra vez siempre levantándose queriendo también ir tras la chica la cual ya había alcanzado los fornidos brazos del pelirrojo y estaba siendo abrazada tiernamente por este último. El enano al fin después de mucho tropezar llegó a las piernas del chico quien depositando a la chica en el suelo se agachó para pasar su mano sobre la cabecita del pequeño y la movió suavemente en una suave caricia a la cual el niñito -si se le podía llamar así- respondió con la más grande de las sonrisas.

¿Entonces ya has terminado? -preguntó el mago tranquilamente tomando su té de forma perezosa.

Sí -dijo el chico de nombre Brick mientras sentaba a los chiquitines en una silla y el en otra- está empezando la mutación, y ella lo está sintiendo.

¿Ya está empezando Ángel a...? -Brick se levantó repentinamente, tenía el rostro rojo cual fuego, los dientes apretados y las uñas clavándose en sus manos. Estaba totalmente furioso.

No. Es. Su. Ángel -le dijo al mago, el cual estaba ahora temblando de canguelo- Ella es mía ¿entiendes? Ella es solo mía, me pertenece. Solo yo puedo llamarle Ángel.

El profesor levantó las manos y rodó los ojos.

- Lo siento, los siento señor mío.

Brick sonrió levemente y su ceño fruncido se suavizó en una agradable sonrisa.

- Lo siento, ya es costumbre. Todos los días hay alguien mirando, observándola como solo yo puedo hacerlo, y eso me mata.

- ¿Cómo es eso que la miran si se puede preguntar? – esto último lo añadió al ver la cara del chico y una sonrisa pequeña y divertida se deslizó en la cara del mago.

- Tan solo yo puedo… -y sonrió de forma pervertida- desnudarla con la mirada.

El profesor se dio una torta en la frente y dijo:

- Anda, ve y tráemela que tengo ganas de conocerla.

.

.

Una sombra se deslizaba por la noche de forma silenciosa.

Era de noche. Todos dormían.

Abrió la ventana y se coló por ella.

Era de noche. Estaban durmiendo.

La sombra se quitó su capucha rojo sangre y dejó ver sus ojos color carmín magnético.

Era de noche. Su Ángel estaba durmiendo, claro.

Brick miró a la acompañante de su niña, era una muchacha de cabellos rizados y de un color rojo demasiado feo para ser real. En su pijama se podía ver un nombre grabado ''Princesa'', ponía en él.

Brick hizo un gesto de desagrado y cogió a Bombón como los recien casados. Pasó sus labios de forma tierna y muy posesiva sobre su frente en una caricia.

Saltó por la ventana con la chica de cabellos pelirrojo claro y de un salto se posó en el jardín con suma elegancia. Sus ojos magnéticos observaron algo que no le gustó mucho, pero eso después lo arreglaría.

De forma rápida y segura bajó hasta el sótano del internado, abrió la trampilla derecha y bajó con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que dormía de forma serena entre sus fornidos brazos.

.

.

Bombón abrió los ojos y rápidamente los volvió a cerrar, había demasiada luz.

Abrió un ojo y cuando iba a abrir el otro sintió algo en la boca. Era caliente, suave y delicioso ¡Chocolate con leche a la taza! Le encantaba. Abrió los ojos completamente y se encontró con un rostro sonriente y alegre.

-Hola querida.

Santo cielo.

.

.

Todos estaban dormidos, él lo podía percibir, escuchaba la música tranquila y relajada que salía del interior de los cuerpos. Podía parecer que se lo inventaba todo y que nunca había escuchado esa música, se equivocaban.

Andó tranquilamente por el jardín, sin temor alguno a ser descubierto, no podán verle, solo podía ella. su Ángel. Su precioso Ángel de pelo de fuego y ojos de flores en primavera.

Al fondo lo vio, marchito, sin vida. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Se hacerco y tomó la rosa marchita entre sus dedos, suspiró, eto tendría que haber sido duro para su pequeña. Acarició los pétalos sin vida, negros, sin color y sonrió levemente.

La música de esa flor no se parecía a la de ella. La de la flor era delicada y suave.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre el rosal, al cabo de un momento se separó del rosal y sonrió de nuevo con satisfacción.

El rosal había vuelto a la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próxima actualización: 22 de agosto.**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**Hola amigas virtuales, ¿cómo están? Como ven vuelvo a la vida hoy. Tengo un poco de prisa ¡he escrito esto en media hora! Así que como ven tengo prisa por lo cual no puedo contestar rewvies (¡lo siento en el siguiente cap los contesto todos!).**

**Lo siento si salió corto o si tienen algún fallo de gramática, no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo por razones algo obvias.**

**Muchos besos y espero de todo coazón que os haya gustado.**

**Lucero Gómez**


	6. ¿Perdona?

**Bueno chicas, como digo siempre al principio… ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Perdona?**

Bombón miró entrecerrando sus ojitos a la persona (o ser, quién sabe qué demonios era esa cosa que tenía enfrente) y creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus tontos y extraños sueños se rió de sí misma y se dijo que tantas cosas le estaban traumando, se tumbó en la extraña cama sobre la que reposaba y se quedó otra vez dormida.

Utonio hizo un extraño puchero y Deliccia se rió suavemente para no herir más todavía al infantil profesor que había estado esperando aproximadamente dos horas y media al tanto de que la muchachita hiciese un movimiento para conocerla.

Shine, el pequeño enano también hizo un pequeño puchero y estuvo a segundo de llorar de no ser porque la precavida y atenta Deliccia le puso delante de su pequeña boquita una galleta verdaderamente enorme de chispas de chocolate por lo tanto Shine, en vez llorar le dedicó una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba ternura y agradecimiento a Deliccia y se comió en tres grandes (de verdad, grandes) bocados la exquisita galleta que Deliccia le había regalado.

Utonio cogió un lápiz y empezó a golpear como un niño impaciente por un helado la nariz de Bombón.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pequeños toques que hicieron que Bombón frunciese el ceño y cogiese energéticamente el lápiz y mirase de mala manera al profesor, pero justo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se puso roja como un tomate y volvió a esconder la cara entre la almohada.

- ¡No te escondas!

Le gritó el mago agarrando al almohada fuertemente la almohada cual infante. Empezó así una estúpida pelea de chicos pequeños en las cuales participaban un mago de 342 años y una muchachita de 18 años que estaba terminando la prepa.

Deliccia y Shine veían la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y carcajadas en los labios. Sine tenía escondido su rostrito en el regazo de Deliccia y esta le acariciaba lenta y cariñosamente la cabeza de forma fraternal, como si fuese su hermano pequeño y lo quisiese como el tesoro más preciado de su vida, y eso a Shine le encantaba.

-¡Déjame la almohada ya!

- ¡No!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡No, quiero verte! ¡Venga! ¡Dale! ¡Por favor!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Dame la almohada!

- ¡No!

- ¡Pero si soy fea, para qué quieres verme!

Un gruñido furioso estuvo presente en la sala y los personajes que estaban presenciando aquella inusual escena se miraron sonrientes sabiendo de sobra quién era el dueño de aquel ronco y furioso quejido, solo una persona podía intimidar tanto simplemente haciendo eso.

- No vuelvas a decir eso en lo que te queda de vida ¿Has entendido eso Ángel?

Todos los presentes en aquella sala se voltearon a ver al chico de la mirada carmín y el cabello rojo que estaba apoyado de forma perezosa y orgullosa en la puerta.

Bombón sonrió al principio pero poco le duró la sonrisa a decir verdad ya que se fijó en el furibundo rostro del chico.

Él infundía respeto así: tenía los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido de manera molesta, los brazos cruzados de forma dominante y una imponente mirada que atravesaba cualquier cuerpo viviente que se atreviese a mirarle a los ojos retándole a cualquier estupidez.

Brick bufó de nuevo y con un caminar resuelto y dominante se acercó a Deliccia y a Shine a quienes les revolvió el cabello de forma fraternal pero sin apartar la mirada de Bombón la cual se estremecía al notar el enfado de Brick, este, al darse cuenta de tal acto por parte de la chica suavizó su mirada y le dedicó una indescifrable mirada, acto seguido miró al mago y este asintió levemente con la cabeza al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisita disimulada al ser consciente de lo que pasaría después de… Bueno, después.

- Shine, Deliccia –los aludidos miraron al mago y atendieron a su mandato- ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos un rato a jugar al dragonflégico? –les cuestionó mientras que con los ojos señalaba a la parejita quien estaba demasiado ocupada mirándose fijamente.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Shine saltó del regazó de la muñequita y salió corriendo como un poseso al área del juego.

- Pff, nunca cambiará –dijo Deliccia mientras era ayudada por el mago a bajar de la alta silla en la cual Shine había querido que se sentasen.

- En efecto, querida –dijo el mago- pero a todos nos gusta así, tal y como es.

Deliccia, a esto sonrió y acompañó al mago a la puerta, antes de irse ambos miraron hacia los pelirrojos, sonrieron, se miraron… y cerraron la puerta.

.

Bombón estaba perdida.

Estaba perdida en un mar de sangre, un mar de sangre que ardía cual fuego, pero curiosamente no se sentía rara, no se sentía devastada, no se sentía desprotegida, no se sentía abandonada.

Ella sabía que era querida, que era protegida, que era cuidada, que era anhelada, que tenía un sitio, un lugar al cual siempre podría acudir… Siempre acudir… Siempre poder acudir… Al mar de sangre que se quemaba como las llamas.

A los ojos de un chico pelirrojo.

A los brazos sanadores de un diablo del paraíso.

A la seguridad de un chico perdido.

A la contraindicaciones de los pensamientos de un estratega muerto.

A Brick, a su Brick.

El chico extendió su mano y rozó el rostro de bombón causando que los párpados de ella cayeran ocultando así los ojos de ella.

-Nunca –Brick se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- más –rozó los párpados de Bombón –te atrevas- delineó su pómulo –a pensar eso.

Bombón abrió los ojos le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Brick…

- No Ángel, estoy enfadado. ¿Cómo mierda puedes pensar eso? Eres perfecta ¡Joder!

Se separó de ella y abrió los brazos como en un intento de abarcar lo perfecta que era.

- Brick…

Se levantó y le abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor con una sonrisa en los labios, Brick la abrazó posesiva y tiernamente cubriendo su frágil cuerpo con el suyo como queriéndola proteger de todo, como diciéndole que no pasaría nada, que él estaba a su lado, que él estaba para ella, solo para ella.

Bombón se separó y le sonrió tiernamente. Ambos se sentaron el sofá y Bombón cogió una rosa roja de tallo largo, fino y sin espinas que había allí y empezó a juguetear con ella como una forma de parar el nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que él estaba a su lado.

Brick al notar esto sonrió con picardía y le sujetó del mentón para que le mirase a él y no a la rosa que había cogido.

- Siento haberte traído sin tu permiso.

Bombón hizo un gesto de confusión y después cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en un sitio el cual no era precisamente el cuarto que había sido obligada a compartir con alguien insoportable llamada ''Princesa''. Brick sonrió divertido al ver la mueca de desagrado que se había formado en la boca de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado y soltó una pequeña risita.

- Ya, bueno –le contestó- no pasa nada, no importa.

- Bueno, entonces permíteme que presente a los personajes que has visto antes –repuso Brick.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el anciano desquiciado de la barba?

- Él es mi mentor, el profesor-mago Utonio.

- ¿Mago?

- Dejemos eso para otra ocasión.

Bobón alzó una ceja y Brick rodó los ojos.

- Venga…

-Está bien… Como supongo que ya te has dado cuenta, esto no es la Tierra, es…

- Mejor no me lo expliques, procede a las ''personas'' que estaban antes conmigo.

- Bueno, hemos hablado del mago Utonio –Bombón sonrió y asintió- después estaba la niñita…

- ¡Sí! ¡Era hermosa! Huy… Perdón, te he vuelto a cortar.

- No importa, me alegro de que te parezca linda, ella es Deliccia, una muñeca de cristal pero –repuso con una sonrisa al ver la pregunta en los labios de la chica- no se puede romper, es un cristal irrompible.

Bombón suspiró increíblemente aliviada al oír esto.

- Menos mal.

Brick rió levemente.

- Y por último está Shine, un enano, él tiene más de 30 años –le explicó- pero para los de su especie, la capacidad mental y el envejecimiento avanza cada 10 años por lo que tendría la edad mental de un niño de tres y también aparenta el físico de uno.

- Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Me preguntaba por qué…

Sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente y empezó a temblar, Brick se fijó en lo que pasaba y suspiró cansado.

Le quito la rosa muerta de las manos, estaba realmente marchita, y poco a poco la acarició.

Miró a Bombón y, notando el temblor que la sacudía sin tregua se acercó a ella para calmarla, pero cuando su mano estaba a milímetros de acariciar su piel ella pareció reaccionar.

Pero reaccionó mal, mal y además, asustada.

- ¡No me toques! –Le gritó presa del pánico- ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Un maldito monstruo! ¡No he de vivir!

A esto Brick frunció el ceño y se levantó violentamente.

Mal hecho.

Bombón gritó y se tiró al suelo, gateando se acercó a un rincón empezó a chillar cosas incoherentes, estaba en shock, y eso a Brick le dolía, era un puño que apretaba su pecho, lentamente se levantó, con mucho cuidado para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

- Oh, Ángel –susurró, era una súplica, una súplica a los dioses para que ella le mirase, mirase sus ojos. Ella no podía hacerle daño, ella nunca le haría daño, ella era un Ángel, su Ángel. Los Ángeles no hacían daño a las personas, sean quienes fuesen.

Pero Bombón ya había sucumbido a ese sueño, ese sueño que era algo más que un simple recuerdo. Era un retablo de su vida.

.

.

**_Antes._**

**_Puerto de Calcuta, India._**

_¿Cómo que a quién estaba buscando? ¿No estaba claro? ¡A él!_

_- Le busco a él, a él le busco._

_- Pero… ¿Quién es él?- el niño de ojos marrones le miró extrañado ¿Cómo le iba a ayudar si no le decía a quien estaba buscando?_

_La niña le miró y negó con la cabeza._

_- ¡Él es nadie!_

_Y salió corriendo. El niño miró el camino por el cual la niña había salido corriendo y frunció el ceño, que chica más rara._

_La pequeña pelirroja corría sin saber en verdad dónde buscar. Se paró, puso sus manos en sus rodilla y empezó a respira agitadamente, mientras las personas sin rostro la atravesaban como si fuese aire. Un sin-rostro se paró al lado de la niña y se puso a su altura._

_La niñita miró el sin-rostro y sonrió, no todos los días un sin-rostro se paraba a ayudarte._

_El sin-rostro se levanto y una erguido señaló con uno de sus dedos un almacén abandonado que se situaba a la esquina de aquel Puerto. _

_Después simplemente desapareció._

_La chiquilla no le dio mucha importancia, siempre pasaba eso cada vez que un sin-rostro se paraba a ayudarla._

_Salió corriendo como si su visa dependiese de eso hacia ese almacén abandonado. _

_Las personas miraban a esa chiquilla menuda y de aspecto descuidado y enfermizo que corría velozmente sorteando a todas las personas, tuviesen o no rostro, eso o importaba, todo lo que importaba era ese almacén. El almacén. Su meta._

_Cayó cerca de su meta y se levantó como si no le doliesen todos los huesos, como si el estómago no le diese tirones debido al insufrible hambre que tenía. Pero eso no le importaba, al menos no ahora._

_Llegó al almacén y entró. Dentro no veía nada. Estaba muy oscuro._

_- ¿Quién eres?- ella no se asustó por esa voz que le habló por la espalda. No, ella lejos de asustarse volteó encontrándose con una niña no mucho mayor que ella._

_- Me gustan tus ojos._

_- Solo son verde._

_- Me gusta tu pelo._

_- Solo es negro y corto._

_- El mío no es así._

_- Ya lo sé. Lo puedo ver._

_- ¿Cómo puedes ver? Está oscuro._

_- ¿No tienes miedo de estar aquí? Todo el mundo tiene miedo._

_- No, no tengo miedo. Además le estoy buscando, si tuviese miedo no podría buscarlo._

_- Es verdad, con miedo no se busca. _

_- Sí._

_- ¿Quieres?_

_La niña de pelo negro como el de la pantera le había extendido un trozo de pan. La pelirroja sonrió, por eso el sin-rostro le había traído aquí. Porque sabía que ella tenía hambre. La niña de los ojos rosas sonrió y asintió._

_- Sí, por favor._

_Sus manos tocaron el pedazo de pan que le extendía y se lo llevó a la boca, pero antes de dar un bocado, miró a la chica de los ojos verdes y preguntó._

_- ¿Era esto lo que ibas a comer? ¿Me has dado a mí todo lo que tienes?_

_La pelinegra sonrió orgullosa y asintió. La pelirroja partió el pan en dos trozos iguales y le dio otro a la niña._

_Sonrieron y se lo empezaron a comer con gran deleite en sus caras. Tenían hambre._

_Las pequeñas lo saborearon con ganas, seguramente eso sería lo que comerían en todo el día._

_La pelinegra miró a su compañera y le dijo:_

_- ¿A quién buscas?_

_Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

_- A una figura importante para mí. Papi no me quería y me hacía pupa. Pero él sí que me quiere –su sonrisa se ensanchó considerablemente- sí, él si que me quiere._

_Y siguió comiendo su trocito de pan tranquilamente siendo vigilada por la enigmática expresión de su anfitriona._

_De pronto un chirrido._

_Las chicas saltaron de donde estaban totalmente alertas._

_Uno, dos, tres cortos y breves pasos se escucharon en el aire._

_La pelinegra de los ojos jade se tensó escondida detrás de una caja de madera._

_- ¿Dónde te has escondido? ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Acaso no estás aquí? Sal de donde estés, te estoy esperando.  
_

_._

_._

Bombón abrió sus ojos color fresa, estaban anegados de lágrimas y el dolor estaba reflejado en ellos.

Haciendo una gran fuerza sobre sus brazos se levantó sobre sus codos y desde esa misma posición cogió un pequeño impulso para finalmente sentarse de rodillas, levantar la cabeza, tallarse sus cansados ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Todo estaba igual que antes, nada estaba cambiado, pero ella se sentía como si toda su vida hubiese dado un giro…

Los recuerdos de su olvidada niñez.

El internado.

Su maldición. Su castigo de por vida. Monstruo, ella era un maldito monstruo que debería morir a manos del más vil de los asesinos, ella no debía vivir, no se lo merecía.

- Ya te lo dije Bombón, no puedes pensar eso de ti misma, estás totalmente equivocada.

Y después estaba Brick. El pelirrojo de los ojos carmín.

Ese maldito chico que le miraba de esa maldita forma desde el maldito sofá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próxima actualización: Sobre el 29 de agosto aproximadamente.**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**Buenas chicas, siento que en el anterior capi no hubiese respondido a los comentarios y demás pero tenía prisa y no me dio tiempo… Siento eso. Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y sin más paso a responder sus comentarios.**

**blossick-158: Me alegro en cantidad que te gustase. Un beso y espero que este también te haya gustado.**

**Latido de Fuego 2000: ¿Por dónde empezar a agradecerte? Gracias por poner en favoritos mi fic, gracias por poner en alerta mi fic y gracias realmente gracias por tu comentario que hizo que saltase de alegría.**

**Guest: Tú si que sabes amiga mía.**

**Guest-Fine-Wold: En realidad prefiero las guerreras a esas tontas princesas que son salvadas por príncipes azules más tontos todavía pero claro, cada uno piensa lo que le viene en gana.**

**¡Besos y abrazos virtuales! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Lucero Gómez.**


	7. No eres lo que piensas que eres

**Bueno chicas, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Siete: No eres lo que piensas que eres.**

Le dio a la bola de forma suave con el ceño suavizado y la seguridad pintada en l sonrisa de sus labios. Era un movimiento rápido, rápido y preciso.

La bola rodó.

Rodó.

Rodó.

Y se metió en el agujero.

Deliccia sonrió de forma arrogante como pocas veces hacía y contoneándose se dio media vuelta y miró al elfo de piel pálida y labios furiosamente fruncidos. La muñequita de cristal se llevó su pequeña y delicada mano a los labios y de sus labios se escapó una risita.

Arrogante.

Segura.

Suficiente.

Puso sus manos en su estrecha cintura y coquetamente empezó a andar con la cabeza alzada hasta el tablón de resultados. Lo borró, borró todos los resultados que había en él escritos y con letra en mayúscula, clara y precisa escribió: ¿Ganadora? Deliccia.

Miró al elfo, el cual se la quería comer y se volvió a reír, era la hora de su venganza.

- Alex, cielo –le preguntó pícara y burlonamente- ¿Qué te pasa para que ese ceño esté tan fruncido mi cielo?

El llamado Alex rechinó los dientes y emitió un siseo que bien podía haberse hecho pasar por una maldición.

Dijo una sola palabra, una sola palabra que provocó el que Deliccia rompiese en carcajadas.

- Maldita.

Flexionó las rodillas y extendió las manos hacia Deliccia.

Se iba a lanzar en contra de ella.

Tres gigantones se pusieron en su camino.

- ¿Qué se supone que le vas a hacer tú a la pequeñaja esta?

Deliccia hizo un adorable puchero.

- Oh, SaltaMuelles, no me llames así tengo un nombre.

El gigante sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

- Lo siento Deliccia, pero sabes que tú serás por siempre mi pequeñaja.

La aludida le regaló una de sus seductoras sonrisas y se dio media vuelta.

Iba a ir de vuelta con su tutor, pero prefirió quedarse un poco más.

Quería tener otra ronda de aplausos.

Porque esta era la otra Deliccia: coqueta, seductora, ganadora.

Un muñequita de cristal, quién lo diría.

.

.

Utonio contemplaba divertido el alboroto que Deliccia había formado y sonrió con complicidad.

- Deliccia es…

- ¡Un helato de cocolate!

Utonio rió ante esto y miró a Shine quien tenía la cabeza metida hasta el fondo en un helado de chocolate de cuatro bolas.

- Sí, la verdad es que el helado de chocolate está muy bueno.

- ¡Oto! ¡Quedo oto! ¡Oto oto oto oto!

Utonio asintió con una sonrisa y le pidió a la camarera de turno otro helado, esta, con una sonrisa, miró al pequeño Shine –el cual estaba con la cara toda embarrada de chocolate y tenía una boba sonrisa pintada en los labios- y le preguntó con una mueca divertida al tiempo que contenía la amenazante carcajada que quería abandonar sus labios.

- Dime pequeño, ¿de qué quieres el helado?

Shine la miró tan serio que los adultos allí presentes se asustaron.

El enano se subió a la mesa y levantó sus brazos.

- ¡ Name una C! ¡Name una O! ¡name una C! uf, eto es mu cansado –miró a la camarera y le sonrió- de cocolate pod favod.

La camarera sonrió levemente puesto que si lo hacía más profundo, la risa abandonaría sus labios y eso tenía que evitarlo.

Utonio se levantó y, entre risas, cogió en brazos al enanito que había empezado a saltar como loco en la mesa.

Shine empezó a golpear impacientemente el suelo con la punta de su zapato, una mueca de impaciencia pintada en sus labios y en sus ojos, reflejados en sus serios ojos, estaban reflejados la esperanza, la esperanza de que el helado tuviese cinco bolas.

Cuatro se le quedaba cortas.

.

.

Le miraba.

Le miraba de esa jodida forma que provocaba que todo el mundo temblase.

Esos ojos rojos paraban su mundo, lo ponían del revés. Y después lo ponía del derecho, y nada había pasado, todo era como siempre, como nunca, como debería ser.

Pero no lo era, ese era el problema.

Ella era un mounstruo.

Ella mataba, mataba y no se arrepemtía, ella merecía morir.

Ella lo sabía.

Pero no quería creerlo, no podía, era totalmente imposible, se negaba.

Brick suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó, Bombón aún temblaba y eso ponía todos los pelos de punta a Brick, era desagrdable ver cómo la persona a la que tú más amas se convulsionaba muerta de miedo, esperando a algo o a alguien que la salvase de esa tortura.

Pero Brick no podí hacer nada.

Nunca podía. maldita sea ¡Nunca joder! ¡No era el héroe que pensabe que era! ¡No era perfecto! Nunca lo sería.

Sabía eso, lo sabía perfectamente.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica y suavemente rozó con el dorso de su mano el pómulo de la mujer que estaba sollozando furiosamente en el suelo. Rendida, perdida, como una niñita indefensa, tan asustada que dolía.

Bombón sollozó lastimeramente y alzó la cara para sentir esa suave caricia que ese chico tan parecido a ella le estaba regalando.

- Ángel.

Y eso fue una súplica, una súplica suave y silenciosa que dio resultado.

Bombón miró a sus ojos carmín y se sintió respirar, sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en casa. Y se echó a llorar, levantó sus brazos desesperadamente y rodeó el cuello de Brick con ellos. Él le correspondió el abrazo, empezó a rozar con las puntas de sus dedos la espalda de la pequeña e indefensa pelirroja que temblaba en sus brazos.

- Quiero ir a casa.- Le pidió Bombón a Brick.

- Pero Ángel…

- Por favor, quiero ir a casa, no me siento bien aquí.

''Joder –pensó Brick- no puedo decirle que no pero si le concedo lo que quiere lo sabrá, sabrá lo que es, y eso le dañará, eso de dolerá como doscientas espinas sobre su piel, no puedo dejar que ella pase por eso, simplemente no puedo, demonios… Madre… te necesito, ayúdame, por favor''.

- No puedes volver Bombón.

Brick había escondido la cara en el cuello de Bombón y se maldecía por no ser más fuerte, era débil, asquerosamente en este momento.

- Deseo volver Brick ¡por favor! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito volver a mi casa, sentirme normal! Yo… Yo aquí… -la voz de Bombón empezó a morir lentamente, empezó a temblar y estuvo a poco de romperse de nuevo- Aquí me siento una extraña, como si no perteneciese a este lugar pero a la vez sé que debería estar aquí, me quiero volver pero a la vez deseo quedarme aquí… No sé qué hacer, me siento perdida, como si no valiese nada… Y después están esos recuerdos, me atormentan Brick, me atormentan noche y día, no tienen descanso, les gusta que yo sufra, les gusta volverme loca. Oh Brick, ¡me quiero ir a casa!

Brick chasqueó la lengua y se sobó el puente de la nariz aun manteniendo a Bombón sujeta posesivamente por la cintura.

- Está bien, como tú desees pequeña, siempre será así, como solo tú desees.

Bombón sonrió tiernamente y enterró su cara en el pecho del mayor al tiempo que agarraba suavemente la camisa roja y negra de Brick con un suspiro de alivio saliendo de sus labios.

- Gracias. Por todo y por siempre Brick.

- Solo para ti pequeña, solo para ti.

.

.

Bombón sonrió, al fin había llegado a casa, se sentía en calma pero extrañamente también asustada y alerta, como si pudiese pasar algo que le cambiase todo.

''Que tontería –pensó- debo dejar de pensar en las cosas que me han estado pasando y cuidar más mis estudios y lo que queda de mi familia, ya sé que Brick está conmigo ¿A quién le voy a temer?''

Ojalá hubiese hecho caso Bombón a sus instintos en vez de pasar directamente a una callejuela negra y sin salida. Iba a sufrir el más duro de los golpes, de dolería como una patada en el estómago. Le mataría.

Le matará.

Bombón corrió hacia su habitación y entró de golpe, asustando a Princesa quien estaba manchando el escritorio mientras se pintaba las uñas de un rojo pasión estridente y demasiado chillón como para ser bonito o atrayente.

Princesa frunció el ceño hacia la persona que había entrado a la habitación de golpe y chasqueó la lengua en una mirada de odio y despreciativas.

- ¿Quién te crees tú que eres como para abrir la puerta de MI habitación y entrar como si nada en MI habitación?

Bombón resopló y se quitó un mechón rebelde de sus ojos colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

- También es mi habitación ''querida'' compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Tú? ¿Tú? ¿Tú mi compañera de cuarto? ¡Sí, claro hombre! Y qué será lo siguiente ¿Que tengo orejas de gato? ¡Venga ya, corta el rollo que me aburres!

Bombón fue a mirar a sus maletas, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Fue a mirar hacia su cama, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Fue a mirar a su escritorio, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Nada, ninguna de sus posesiones estaba en esa habitación, nada que a ella le perteneciera estaba en esa habitación.

Princesa resopló molesta, se levantó y le pegó un portazo en la cara a Bombón dejándola fuera de la habitación. Bombón miró el número de la habitación: Seiscientos veintitrés ¡Pero si esa era su habitación!

Fue corriendo al tablón de anuncios del instituto.

Pasó al lado de un millón de sus compañeros pero estos no parecieron reconocerla.

Tampoco los profesores.

- ¡Mitch! – gritó Bombón, seguro que él se acordaba de ella.

Le cogió por los brazos y recostada en él recuperó su respiración. Le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Tampoco Mitch la recordaba.

Con los ojos muy abiertos corrió el trecho que le quedaba hasta el tablón de anuncios y desesperadamente buscó su nombre en la lista de alumnos.

No lo encontró.

No estaba.

Gritó. Alto y agudo, llamando la atención de todos, y corrió –de nuevo- al patio, al rosal el cual ella había matado.

Pero el rosal estaba bien, estaba vivo, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Se tapó los ojos con terror reflejados en ellos y contó despacito.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…

- Ángel.

Esa voz… Brick, su Brick.

Bombón se volteó asustada, esperando una respuesta, esperando que Brick le pudiese ayudar.

Brick la miró y suspiró, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y abrió sus brazos.

- Brick…

- Ven aquí.

Fue como salir de un mar, fue como volver a respirar, se aferró a los brazos de Brick como si fuese su única esperanza para poder vivir.

Porque así era, él era Brick.

Siempre sería Brick.

Bombón escuchaba todo lo que le decía Brick al oído, tan suave, tan reconfortante, tan firme, tan él.

- No se acuerdan de mí Brick, no saben quién soy, mis cosas no están aquí –su voz se rompió al final de la oración- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Brick? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Brick suspiró suavemente y le acarició el pelo a Bombón.

- A ti nada Bombón. Pero si a lo que nos rodea y a la forma de pensar que teníamos antes.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Preguntó Bombón sacando su cabeza del hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Brick.

- Significa –le respondió Brick de forma suave- que todo lo que conocíamos está a punto de acabar. Que todo va a dar un giro. Que va a empezar una historia nueva, de la cual nosotros somos sus protagonistas.

- No me gusta ser la protagonista –protestó Bombón haciendo reír levemente a Brick, el cual la seguía manteniendo apresada de la cintura.

- Ni a mí tampoco en esta historia, pero es lo que debemos hacer y así lo haremos ¿vale?

Bombón se limpió los restos de las lágrimas que aun le surcaban la cara y sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

''Vulnerable –pensó Brick- ella es vulnerable como la más delicada de las muñecas de porcelana''

De la mano, volvieron a casa, a la que sería su nueva casa.

Al fin y al cabo, ni el padre de Bombón se acordaba de ella, tendría que vivir en el Valle de los Dragones. Con Brick. Solo lo último la hacía sonreír.

.

.

El chocolate caliente le quemaba la mano, pero era sumamente reconfortante.

Estaban en la sala de los profesores, buscando cosas sobre el pasado de Brick y de Bombón, habían encontrado un libro pesado y gordo, lleno de historias sobre Jinetes y, en el caso de Bombón, Sínades.

Utonio miraba entre libros y páginas.

- ¡Por las barbas del dragón plateado y todos sus descendientes dorados! ¡Lo encontré!

Con esas palabras bastaron para que Brick volviera de un salto al sillón y que Bombón escuchara atentamente.

- ¿Está en latín? –preguntó Brick

- Sí –dijo el profesor.

- Lo que sea –apremió Bombón- ¡lee de una buena vez! –el profesor le miró con mala cara y Brick sonrió burlonamente- ups, perdón.

- No pasa nada, escucha, dice así: Vallis equites ascensores Draco putantur omnium maxima, mirati sunt et amati, quasi SINADES…

- En cristiano, por favor –interrumpió Deliccia con un puchero en sus labios, en su regazo Shine asintió.

- Está bien, está bien, escuchad: Los Jinetes del Valle de los Dragones son considerados los mayores Jinetes de todos, son admirados y queridos, al igual que las Sínades, sus contrapartes. Las Sínades son especiales al igual de los Jinetes, pero cada dos lunas crecientes rojas pasa algo extraordinario con ambos seres, se crean dos seres iguales, los cuales son considerados hermanos, tienen el mismo pelo, el mismo cuerpo, la misma edad, la misma inteligencia, astucia y honradez, la única diferencia son los ojos, pues los Jinetes los tienen más oscuros.

Utonio siguió leyendo, esta vez los hermanos Jinetes y Sínades que habían existido y los últimos.

Tabla de hermanos entre Sínades y Jinetes.

Sínades:

Jinetes

Amapola

Gabriel

Mara

Anthony

Madonna

Shepone

Niveah

Jem

Bombón

Brick

Bombón se sintió desfallecer. Imposible.

Brick sintió cómo las arcadas subian por su garganta. Joder.

Hermanos

.

.

.

**Próxima actualización: Lo más seguro es que sea el próximo 5 de Septiembre, pero no os prometo nada.**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**Hola chicos, no me matéis por lo último, se me ocurrió en un momento un tanto loco, espero que os haya gustado y además creo que en los próximos dos capis entrará el beso entre Brick y Bombón.**

**Sin más respondo a los rewvies que me habéis dejado:**

**Valee123: ¡Gracias por ponerme en la lista de favoritos como autora, espero no decepcionarte!**

**blossick-158: Que bien que te (os) haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que sea de tu agrado.**

**Guest: Bueno, amor, qué quieres que le haga, así somos las personas ;).**

**Un besito a todas y que disfruten el capi.**

**Lucero Gomez.**


	8. Circunstancias

**A ver, antes de comenzar he podido comprobar que estáis un poco perdidas por lo que os haré una pequeña aclaración:**

**ACLARACIÓN:**

** Las Sínades son las criaturas que acompañan a los Jinetes en la vida. Cada cierto tiempo una Sínade y un Jinete nacen el mismo día, a la misma hora, con los mismos rasgos a excepción de los ojos puesto que los Jinetes los tienen oscuros, bueno pues esos seres nacidos al mismo tiempo se les reconoce como hermanos. Brick y Bombón son la última pareja de hermanos por lo que no pueden estar juntos ¿Comprendieron ahora?**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo octavo: Circunstancias.**

Todo estaba roto, roto y podrido.

Bombón se miró las manos y las apretó con furia corriéndole por las venas.

Todo estaba podrido.

Todo estaba jodido.

Era imposible que fueran hermanos, eso no era posible.

Miró a Brick y apretó su mandíbula impotente. El pelo de Brick le tapaba los ojos, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba encorvado, como si sufriera un castigo demoníaco, una maldita obra del destino que le estaba atosigando y podría llevarla a morir.

Su vista se posó en Deliccia y Shine, el menor escondía su rostro en el pecho de la muñeca de cristal con miedo.

Miedo de ella, de su furia.

Miedo de Brick, de sus ansias de matar.

Bombón sonrió amarga y siniestramente y se levantó con elegancia, atrayendo la mirada de todos, incluida la de Brick.

- Si el profesor, los alumnos, y mi hermanito me lo permiten, deseo retirarme.

El amargo tono de voz, la sonrisa macabra que bailoteaba en sus labios, la hacía parecer exquisitamente temeraria, hermosamente peligrosa, todo lo que Brick deseaba, anhelaba estaba escrito en el tono de la voz.

Lo entendió todo, Brick entendió todo lo que Bobón le estaba a pidiendo.

No me vengas a buscar, le decía, déjame en paz, quiero sentirme muerta por un rato de silencio.

Y lo aceptó, miró a los ojos de su hermana y apretó los labios, suplicándole que no lo hiciera, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Ahora mismo era como una muñequita hermosa, bella, bonita, pero sin vida. Controlada por las manos de un ser demoníaco que quería joderle, pero tan solo un poco más. Un rato corto más. Solo eso.

Y una mierda.

Quería matarlo, que sintiese odio y repulsión hacia sí mismo para después reírse en su cara, saber que esto solo era una sutil pero mortífero juego de dos, en el cual un tercero ganaba, sin lógica pero cierto.

Los pasos de bombón retumbaron pesados y sin vida en la sala.

Un chirrido anunció que la puerta se abría.

Y después Bombón echó a correr.

Como si el diablo le persiguiese.

No iba muy mal desencaminada.

.

.

Brick cerró los ojos con ira y los abrió muy despacio.

Miró a los que quedaban en la sala y dijo:

- Yo también desearía desaparecer de este lugar –se levantó e hizo una mueca del intento de una agarrotada sonrisa- con permiso. Buenas noches.

También se fue del lugar, le valía el infierno el que bombón no quisiese verle. Le daba igual.

La iba a encontrar y arreglarían las cosas como malos e infieles amantes.

Por que eso parecían.

Y si eso es lo que parecían, así se comportaría.

.

.

.

Bombón miró con burla al enorme precipicio que se abría bajo sus pies ¿Qué más daba ahora lo que pasase? No era más que un juego, y ella era solo un estúpido peón.

Encima de todo era un peón negro. Ella mataba.

Brick era un peón blanco. Él curaba.

Pero al fin y al cabo los dos eran perones, eso no se podía cambiar.

¿Verdad?

Sí, era verdad, no había esperanza alguna más que sus estúpidos recuerdos.

Aunque estos ya poco o nada podían hacer para sacarla del abismo en el cual se había metido.

No voluntariamente había saltado en él.

Pero sí que había saltado de cabeza, y cuando llegase al suelo se golpearía y moriría, por supuesto, no faltaba más.

¿Cómo iba a morir si no? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo demonios moriría!?

Bombón dejó de apretar los labios y se fijó en el movimiento que su vestido rojo carmín hacía frente a la brisa furiosa del viento que le castigaba.

Bombón abrió los brazos y miró al fondo del precipicio.

Los pájaros podían volar, ella no.

Qué injusticia.

Pero era verdad que podía, por lo menos intentarlo.

Y entonces, cuando vio a Brick correr desesperadamente hacia donde estaba ella, dio un salto y se tiró.

Pero no podía volar.

Nunca había podido.

Esta vez no sería la excepción, por supuesto, por eso cayó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

**_Antes._**

_Puerto de Calcuta, India._

_La niña pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cara y se tapó el rostro con ellas sintiendo la sangre correr precipitadamente por sus venas._

_La niña de los ojos verdes estaba pálida, por lo que el que había hablado tenía que ser un hombre malo, seguro que quería algo malo, algo muy malo._

_Por eso estaba nerviosa, solo por eso._

_Y entonces…_

_¡Un grito!_

_¡Un golpe!_

_Y un jadeo, un sutil pero audible jadeo que cruzó la habitación._

_La pelinegra sonrió con alivio y se lanzó a los brazos del que había golpeado al Hombre Malo._

_El niño la cogió en el aire y su expresión se relajó al ver la que niña estaba a salvo._

_- Estás bien… Nunca debí dejarte sola, lo siento tanto...  
_

_Su vos era ronca y masculina, pensó la pelirroja mientras los veía desde su escondite aun asustada por el Hombre Malo que yacía en el suelo inconsciente, a su lado había un palo._

_Negro como la noche._

_Era como el que usaba su Papi cuando le hacía pupa._

_El Hombre malo también tenía el líquido rojo, le estba saliendo por la cabeza._

_Oh, que bello era..._

_Los pelinegros se abrazaban fuertemente, parecía que la niña de los ojos jade se había olvidado de que tenía compañía._

_El chico se separó de su amiga y la pelirroja pudo comprobar con creces que se parecían._

_- Sois mellizos, ¿no?_

_Y el pelinegro la miró con furia corriendo por sus ojos esmeraldas, poniendo a la niña detrás de su cuerpo para protegerla._

_La pelirroja se sintió dolida, sabía que era un monstruo… pero no le gustaba que hiciesen esas cosas tan… feas para ella. Le dolían, le dolían tanto…_

_No le gustaba que hiciesen eso._

_Nunca le gustó._

_Nunca le gustaría._

_- Es amiga.- dijo la niña de los orbes jade sosteniendo la mano del niño de los ojos esmeraldas._

_Acto seguido el niño se relajó y soltó la mano de la pelinegra._

_- No –respondió el niño con su voz ronca a la pelirroja de orbes rosas- no somos hermanos. Pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos._

_- Él me protege –dijo la niña de jade- y yo le protejo a él._

_La pequeña niñita de rosa sonrió con pena inundándole la cara. Ella también quería un hermano, lo tenía pero su Papi no le dejaba verle. Decía que el hermano era demasiado bueno como para estar al lado de un ser tan feo y malo como ella. Porque ella no debería existir._

_Así lo dijo su Papi, y su Papi no mentía nunca…_

_No mentía cuando decía que era fea…_

_No mentía cuando decía que era tonta…_

_No mentía cuando decía que era una cosa inútil…_

_Su Papi no mentía nunca._

_Entonces se acordó. ¡Ella ya lo tenía a Él! ¡Dónde estaba Él! ¡Lo tenía que ir a buscar!_

_Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo._

_- ¡Eh, tú! –gritó el niño esmeralda- ¿adónde vas?_

_- A buscarle- le contestó ella._

_El niño frunció la frente y sus ojitos verdes se hicieron pequeños. La niña jade le tiró de la manga y el niño esmeralda la miró con algo raro que la niña rosa no entendía. Puede que fuese algo que las niñas grandes llamaban amor. Pero no lo sabía._

_Nunca se lo habían dado._

_Bueno, a lo mejor, Él sí que se lo había dado._

_- Llévala con ellos, sabrán a quién está buscando, y seguramente dónde encontrarlo._

_- ¿Con ellos? ¿Están aquí?_

_La niña jade asintió y el niño esmeralda miró a la niña rosa._

_- Tienes que confiar en él- le dijo la pelinegra a la pelirroja- te llevará con ellos._

_- ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

_- Ellos son los sin-cara._

_La niña rosa sonrió con felicidad dibujada en un papel._

_- ¿Los podéis ver?_

_Los niños pelinegros la miraron como si fuese tonta._

_Pero qué digo, ella era tonta._

_- Claro, por qué si no él –señaló al Hombre Malo- nos estaría buscando, ¿eh?_

_- No sé._

_- Nos vamos –dijo el niño esmeralda._

_La niña jade le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Tenía miedo._

_La niña rosa tenía miedo muchas veces._

_No era algo bonito._

_- Cuidaos, yo me quedaré aquí, estaré escondida detrás de los botes, ¿vale? Tened cuidado._

_El niño esmeralda y la niña rosa empezaron a correr._

_Hacia donde estaban ellos, puede que ellos supiesen dónde estaba Él._

_Pero solo puede._

_._

_._

Brick corrió desesperadamente hacia el borde del maldito abismo y crujió sus dientes.

Joder.

Maldita sea.

Saltó y lo invocó. Invocó a su dragón.

De la nada apareció.

Era rojo como la sangre, con escamas rojas como el fuego, los dientes brillantes y mortíferos y los ojos… Negros, no tenía ojos, no tenía nada. Era grande como un castillo, fuerte como un gigante, hábil como un espadachín, ágil como una bailarina. Era el dragón perfecto, y Brick lo sabía.

Distinguió el vestido rojo cayendo a una velocidad de vértigo por el abismo y se lanzó detrás de él.

No podía perderla, simplemente no podía.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Su cabellera roja se movía furiosamente mientras guiaba al dragón, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Alargó su mano.

Un poco más.

Solo un poco más y la tendría.

Y la cogió.

Sonrió mientras iban hacia arriba. Bombón estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y Brick estaba enojado, no con ella, sino con él.

¡Había estado a segundo de morir en ese maldita abismo del demonio!

- Oh, Áng…

Pero se cortó con un chasquido furioso de lengua. Ya no podía llamarle así, eso estaba mal, eran hermanos después de todo.

Llegó a tierra y se bajó del dragón.

- Gracias Rubí –le dijo al dragón- ya puedes retirarte.

Y el dragón se fue.

.

.

Deliccia se sobresaltó al ver a Bombón en ese estado.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado Brick?

- Nada Deliccia, tú solamente cuídala.

Y salió de la habitación.

Shine le tocó la frente a Bombón.

- Tata –llamó Shine a Deliccia.

- ¿Qué mi amor?

Shine señaló la frente de bombón e hizo un triste puchero con sus labios.

- Quema. Mucho.

Deliccia suspiró y sonrió amargamente.

Puso un paño húmedo en la frente de Bombón y se tomó un poco del té que le quedaba.

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé.

.

.

.

**Próxima continuación de la historia: El jueves doce queridas mías…**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**Siento que esta continuación fuera tan deprimente y traumante pero así tenía que ser para que la historia tuviese sentido con lo que viene a continuación, así que no me maten.**

**No podré hacer nada si estoy muerta….**

**Bueno… ¡Paso a responder los cometarios!**

**Lady of the shadows and darkn: A ver… ****Voy a empezar por… ¡Darte las gracias por seguirme! ¡Por poner la historia en favoritos! ¡Por ponerme como escritora favorita! ¡Por seguir muchas de mis historias! En serio, gracias por leerlas, son muy importantes para mí y me encanta que te gusten, me hace muy feliz, beso y espero que te haya gustado la conti ****.**

**Dani0113: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me pone muy contenta, espero que te haya gustado, besos.**

**blossom-158: Ains… ¡Gracias preciosa! ¡Como me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado ****J****. ¡Un beso!**

**Jolus: ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No soy muy buena explicándome pero… bueno, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Un beso!**

**Gracias a todos/as por sus comentario y alertas y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Un beso y un abrazo virtual,**

**Lucero Gómez.**


	9. Mi hermana Mi hermano Hermanos

**Bien, cabe decir que estoy algo depre porque no me llegaron comentarios del anterior capítulo que publiqué pero bueno…**

**Bueno, nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Mi hermano. Mi hermana. Hermanos.**

Bombón abrió los ojos y poco tiempo empleó para cerrarlos de nuevo.

Le dolía la cabeza, la nuca, la cara, las piernas, los brazos, el vientre… Todo su ser se quejaba de dolor.

- ¿Tas despierta?

Ese susurro le sacó una sonrisa a Bombón, sabía a quién pertenecía, ese tonito infantil e inocente siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

- Sí cariño, estoy despierta.

Bombón se levantó y se llevó la mano a la cara para evitar que el paño húmedo no cayese de su frente.

- ¡Bieeeen! –gritó Shine- Pos espera ¿vale? Voy a traed a Delitia.

El pequeño infante salió corriendo y Bombón sonrió.

Oh, Shine. Nunca cambies.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente entró Deliccia seguida por un jadeante Shine.

- ¡Bombón! Siento no haber estado cuando despertaste pero tenía que ir a por las medicinas de Shine.

- No te preocupes Deliccia.

- Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando no despertaste al tercer día.

A esto, Bombón se alarmó ¿Tercer día? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?

- Deliccia, por favor, dime cuándo he dormido.

-Deliccia se puso nerviosa y empezó a recomponer cosas.

- No… No mucho tiempo, no te preocupes por eso…

- Deliccia.

- ¿Sí?

- Cuánto por favor.

- Esto… Bueno…

- Deliccia.

Deliccia suspiró derrotada y miró a los ojos rosas de Bombón. Tomó aire y se lo dijo de un golpe.

- Llevas dos semanas y media dormida Bombón.

Bombón se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró.

Oh, Dios.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y un joven apuesto y pelirrojo entró en ella con cara de malos humos. Las ojeras pronunciadas de su rostro solo producían que se viese más atemorizante. Miró a Bombón y una sonrisa malvada y malintencionada se deslizó por sus finos y tentativos labios.

- Mira quién ha despertado ¿Ha venido tu príncipe azul hermanita? ¿O acaso has tenido que despertarte solita? Qué pena me das, siento que no tengas el mejor de los hermanos Bella Durmiente.

- Brick… -quiso decir bombón.

- A callar.- Le cortó este último.

Bombón reprimió el deseo de abalanzarse sobre Brick y llorar en su pecho, sabía que eso estaba mal. Ya no podía pensar en Brick como su ''amigo especial'' sino como su hermano.

- Brick, no seas así con ella –le regañó Deliccia con un suave tono de reproche en su dulce voz.

Brick sonrió amargamente antes de decir:

- Deliccia, por favor déjanos solos.

- Pero…- quiso objetar Deliccia.

Brick la miró con amarga tristeza.

- Por favor Deliccia, necesito hablar con mi hermana realmente.

Delicia suspiró derrotada y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Vámonos Shine cariño, tenemos que ayudarle al profesor con la comida.

- Pero, pero, pero ¡Io quedo quedadme con Bombom! ¡Pod favod!

Suspirando. Deliccia se agachó a la altura de Shine y le dijo:

-Te prometo que te compraré un helado de tres bolas de chocolate, pero tenemos que dejarles solos, ¿vale mi niño?

Shine miró a Bombón y fue corriendo hasta ella. Bombón al ver que Shine extendía sus brazos hacia su cuerpo lo cogió en brazos.

- Me tenes que prometed que te vaz a poned bien ¿vade?

A continuación Shine besó la mejilla de Bombón y esta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al pequeño enanito que yacía acurrucado entre sus maternales brazos.

- Te lo prometo pequeñín, además, si tú quieres cuando me ponga buena vamos tú y yo a cazar esas mariposas que tanto te gustan a ti, ¿quieres?

Shine sonrió y sacudió alegremente su cabeza, se bajó del regazo de Bombón y cogiendo la mano de Deliccia la jaló hascia la puerta diciendo cual niño pequeño:

- ¡Vamod vamod Delitia, que io quedo mi helato!

Entonces, la puerta se cerró y Brick y Bombón estuvieron cara a cara, pero esta vez, como hermanos.

Y no como amantes.

.

.

Deliccia sabía que Brick estaba furioso, por eso le dolía dejarlo a solas con Bombón, sabía que lo iba a pagar todo contra su hermana y los enfados de Brick eran sumamente difíciles de controlar, además Bombón estaba en una mala etapa.

Era consciente de que ella no se había tirado al precipicio conscientemente, sabiendo qué iba a hacer pero simplemente había sucumbido ante la situación y se había dejado llevar por un impulso un tanto suicida, daba gracias al cielo de que Brick hubiera estado allí en el momento en que Bombón había saltado, de lo contrario, no era capaz de imaginarse lo que hubiera podido pasar, pero como dice Brick, el hubiera no existe y Bombón estaba sana y salva.

Al menos salvada.

Lo de sana tendría que verse con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Pensado en la pequeña y dulce Bombón, Deliccia?

La aludida suspiró y siguió batiendo la crema de fresa.

- Sí profesor, estoy preocuapda.

- No debes preocuparte por esas cosas querida, suficiente tienes que hacer cargando con Shine como para que además cuides de otras personas.

- Shine no es una carga profesor, me encanta cuidar de él y ver su sonrisa, tome la crema, ya está en su punto.

- Mi pequeña muñequita de cristal, que dulce y responsable eres.

- Gracias profesor, me halaga usted con sus palabras.

- De nada pequeña.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó entrar a un pequeño niño de pelo marrón y ojos negros.

- Delitia… -murmuró adormilado el pequeño infante- tengo zueño…

- Claro que sí pequeñín, ven, vamos a tu cuarto a meterte en la cama.

Deliccia cogió al pequeño y sonrió de forma dulce y maternal, al fin y al cabo era como su hermanito pequeño.

-Delitia…

- ¿Sí pequeñín?

- ¿Tengo chudetes de helato?

Deliccia rió suavemente antes de responder.

- No pequeñín, duerme.

Shine cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el hombro de Deliccia, quedando al instante profundamente dormido.

Utonio sonrió al ver esa escena, al fin y al cabo ellos era como dos hermanos.

Delicia era la mejor hermana mayor.

Y Shine… Bueno, él era Shine.

.

.

Bombón hizo una pequeña mueca, ya llevaban cinco minutos en la habitción y Brick no había abierto la boca para decir nada.

''Supongo que quiere que de yo el primer paso'' pensó Bombón ''al fin y al cabo tendría que agradecerle''.

- Brick, yo…

- No, no digas nada, ¿eres consciente del susto que me has dado niña estúpida ¿De cómo me sentí al verte caer? ¡Tendríamos que haber hablado joder! ¿Tan difícil era?

Brick estaba furioso, y Bombón no podía hacer nada, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Había sido una estúpida.

Y ahora lo lamentaba tanto…

- Brick…

- No.

-Brick…

- Cállate.

- Brick por favor…

- ¡QUE TE CALLES DEMONIOS! ¡ESTOY MALDITAMENTE ASUSTADO POR NO DECIR JODIDO DE POR VIDA! ¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE ENAMORADO HASTA LA TRÁQUEA DE MI HERMANA GEMELA! ¿QUÉ OPINANAS ANTE ESO, EH?

Bombón había abierto los ojos y su mano descansaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Bombón y Brick se cubrió la cabeza con las manos a tiempo que se dejaba caer derrotado al suelo.

Estaban enamorados.

Y además, eran hermanos.

- Brick…

Bombón abrió los brazos y Brick, sin decir nada, fue hasta ella y dejó que lo envolviera en un suave y reconfortante abrazo. Él también lloraba.

Ambos lloraban. Estaban condenados de por vida y no podían hacer nada.

- Me estás empezando a recordar Bombón.

- Ángel. Por favor, aunque esté prohibido, aunque sea un demonio llámame Ángel. Por favor. Por favor.

Brick suspiró y correspondió al abrazo de Bombón.

- Ángel, mi Ángel. Mi pequeño y dulce Ángel.

- Sí.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, simplemente oyendo la respiración del contrario.

- ¿Brick? ¿A qué te referías?

Bombón hablaba en susurros, creía que si hablaba más alto ese momento que había logrado crear se rompería. Y ella no quería eso.

- Tus recuerdos. Ya nos hemos visto antes, cuando eras pequeña. Pero hicieron que lo olvidaras, ahora están volviendo esos recuerdos a ti. Recordarás a personas importantes, y al final de todo… Me verás a mí, y recordarás todo.

- Tengo miedo Brick.

- Yo también Ángel, yo también.

.

.

- Delitia.

- ¿Sí?

Delicia se encontraba arropando al pequeño Shine en la alcoba de ambos, su helado reposaba en la mesilla de noche y una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de Shine.

- ¿Me leez un cuento?

- ¿Un cuento?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo se pide?

- Pod favod.

Deliccia sonrió y se dispuso a coger el cuento de la balda más alta. Nunca le había leído ese.

- Escucha bien, pequeño… _Había una vez un Jinete muy valiente, el cual estaba enamorado de una Sínade. Se veían todos los días en secreto puesto que estaba mal, ambos eran inteligentes y apuestos, el Jinete respondía al nombre de…_

Y se le cortó la voz en un jadeo.

- ¿Qué paza Delitia?

- Nada pequeño –dijo esta nerviosa- solo es que me he acordado de algo muy importante. Duérmete y vendré dentro de poco ¿Sí?

- Vale, pero ven de veda.

Y se quedó dormido cuando Deliccia puso sus labios sobre su frente.

Deliccia salió corriendo asustada.

Esto tenía que saberlo el profesor.

.

.

- ¿Qué opina usted?

El profesor se ajustó sus gafas y suspiró.

- La verdad es que no sé qué decirte Deliccia, es muy raro.

- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Sí Deliccia y me temo que no podemos permitir que ninguno de los dos se entere.

- ¿Por qué señor profesor Utonio?

El profesor miró seriamente a la pequeña que tomaba el chocolate caliente en la mesa y apartó la mirada.

- Porque si lo supieran podrían morir.

- Entiendo.

El profesor la miró con burla centelleando en sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad lo hacer pequeña?

Deliccia suspiró derrotada.

- No, no lo hago.

Y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo entiendo totalmente.

Fue el turno de Deliccia para sonreír con burla.

- Sí, seguro, y por favor que se note el sarcasmo en mi voz.

- Está bien, sí que lo entiendo. Pero ahora deberías ir a ver a Shine, hace rato que le dejaste.

- Está ben, buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches a ti también pequeña.

.

.

Bombón respiraba tranquilamente y el sonrojo en su rostro era adorable, pero era la hermana de Brick, y si Brick no podía tocarla, nadie podría.

Brick suspiró al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Bombón.

Sabía que no era posible que ellos tuvieran algo, eran hermano.

La puerta chirrió suavemente y por ella entró un niño de corta estatura con el cabello marrón y los ojitos negros.

- ¿Está aquí Delitia?

- Shh no vayas a despertar a Bombón Shine.

- Ohhhh , ¿Ella está aquí?

- Sí pequeño. Mi hermana está aquí, dormida, por eso necesito silencio ¿vale?

Y le enseño a Bombón dormida.

El pequeño miró fijamente a Brick y hablo de forma correcta, sin ningún error al hablar… por primera vez en su vida.

- Escucha, puede que sea de tu sangre, que sea tu hermana, pero ella es única y no puedes dejar que nadie le haga nada, ¿entiendes? Entiendo perfectamente que te sientas confuso cuando la miras, que quieras amarlas y sepas que no puedes, que quieres que sea tuya y sabes que no es correcto, que es impuro, lo entiendo. Pero lo único que tienes que hacer es apretar los dientes y aguantar, por ella, ¿vale?

- Shine has…

- Bueno, ahoda voy a buzcad a Deltia, adioz.

Brick miró confuso a Shine y el pequeño guiñó el ojo con obvio regocijo y salió con leves y graciosos pasitos de la sala.

Brick movió la cabeza pensando que estaba totalmente loco por pensar que el pequeño Shine había hablado correctamente… ¡Tenía tres años! Era imposible que pudiese hablar bien tan pequeño como era.

.

.

Shine cerró la puerta y sonrió abiertamente, como si acabase de hacer una travesura.

Más o menos la había hecho, solo que sus travesuras eran buenas.

Fue a su cuarto y se puso delante del espejo. No era el reflejo que le correspondía lo que el espejo le mostraba. A Shine le devolvía la mirada un elfo adolescente, con un collar de cristal al cuello.

Shine miró los ojos del elfo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza despeinándola suavemente.

Oh, Deliccia. Su Deliccia. Su preciosa e inalcanzable Deliccia.

Ella nunca se imaginaría quién era él en realidad ¿verdad?

Sus ojos negros y penetrantes le contestaron a esa pregunta silenciosa.

No, nunca.

.

.

.

**Próxima actualización de la historia: a mucho tardar el siguiente capítulo estará listo para el 19 de este mismo mes.**

**Lucero al teclado:**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, no he recibido rewvies y a decir verdad estoy un poco depre así que…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y COMENTAD POR FAVOR, ES GRATIS Y ME SUBE EL ÁNIMO.**

**Un abrazo virtual,**

**Lucero Gómez.**


	10. ¿De sangre?

**Bueno chicos, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo más. Gracias por los comentarios, me motivan.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo número diez: ¿De sangre dices?

Shine se dio la vuelta poco a poco en la cama y suspiró. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y el motivo estaba bien claro: Deliccia.

La chica se había tenido que quedar a dormir con él, en su misma habitación, en su misma cama.

Deliccia había llegado tarde a su habitación y le había dicho que esa noche dormiría con él, unos elfos borrachos estaban cerca de su habitación y le daba miedo que le pudiesen hacer algo en aquel estado, además Deliccia siempre iba ligera de ropa por lo que era fácil abusar de ella.

Y Shine definitivamente se odiaría si le sucediese algo a Delicia.

Así que aquí estaban, ambos en la cama abrazados, Deliccia dormida, respirando cerca del cuello de Shine, provocándole una dulce y suave caricia que ponía en alerta los nervios del enanito de aparentes tres años.

Aparentes tres años por que no tenía tres años como parecía. Pero tampoco tenía treinta años.

Ya puestos tampoco era un enano.

Pero eso ya daba igual.

.

.

Dos respiraciones.

Dos corazones sincronizados latiendo pacíficamente.

Dos rostros de expresión relajada y serena.

Dos hermanos al fin y al cabo.

¿No?

Bombón abrió los ojos y sonrió con ternura y cariño.

Brick estaba acurrucado en su pecho, con sus manos agarrando la camisa de su ''hermana'', una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, diciendo, que había dormido bien, que había sido una buena noche.

Bombón levantó la mano y suavemente acarició los cabellos rebeldes que surcaban su cara, enmarcándola, haciendo de ella la más hermosa de las obras de arte.

Brick frunció el ceño y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

- Hola… Ángel.

Y sonrió, la más pícara y divertida de las sonrisas se situó en su boca, provocando que Bombón también sonriera, pues sabía que en el fondo, esa sonrisa ocultaba un ''buenos días mi amor'' tierno y cariñoso.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Y él también.

Ambos eran plenamente conscientes de ello.

Bombón se aclaró la garganta y torciendo el gesto dijo lo que ambos pensaban pero no se animaban a decir, porque rompería el momento.

La burbuja explotaría.

Plop.

- Brick… Debemos levantarnos, no sabemos si se habrán dado cuenta de que has dormido conmigo.

Brick asintió y se levantó a regañadientes.

Miró a Bombón y distraídamente le quitó un mechón rebelde que cruzaba su cara.

Suspiró. No quería dejarla, pero sabía que tenía que irse de la habitación de su ''hermana''.

La miró, por última vez en la mañana y se le ocurrió una última cosa.

Algo que le diría si efectivamente su ''hermanita'' no quería estar con él.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su ''hermana'' y susurró en su oído:

- Abre los ojos, por favor.

Poco a poco Bombón abrió los ojos y miró a Brick, estaban a pocos centímetros y las respiraciones se mezclaban.

Brick sintió a agitada respiración de Bombón chocando en sus labios y se sintió victorioso. Sí le deseaba.

Poco a poco dirigió sus labios a la suave piel de Bombón situada en su cuello y suavemente, muy suavemente, posó sus labios sobre su dulce piel.

Bombón inspiró bruscamente y Brick sonrió aún sobre su cuello.

Un suave y tierno beso fue el último contacto que los labios de Brick tuvieron con la piel de Bombón. Miró la cara de su compañera y arqueó una ceja burlonamente cuando comprobó que Bombón había vuelto a cerrar os ojos.

- Te dije que abrieras los ojos, mi amor.

Pero cuando ella lo hizo, Brick se había marchado.

Dejándola sola de nuevo…

.

.

- Delitia, Delitia, ¡dezpierta!

Deliccia se incorporó de la cama sobresaltada mirando a todos lados y con los ojos muy abiertos, a su lado, a Shine se le escapó una pequeña y divertida risita. Deliccia miró con mala cara a Shine y negó con la cabeza provocando que el pequeño riese más alto si era posible.

La muñequita de cristal sonrió enternecida al ver al pequeño reírse de esa manera tan vivaz y divertida.

Y es que le recordaba a Michael, Shine era una réplica en pequeño de Michael.

Y ella amaba a Michael… No… Ella ama a Michael.

Estaba segura de ello, completamente segura.

Le recordaba a Michael cuando abrazaba a Shine cuando lloraba porque él también le abrazaba cuando estaba triste.

Le leía un cuento todas las noches a Shine porque Michael se lo leía a ella.

Le besaba las heridas a Shine porque él le besaba las heridas a ella.

Era paciente con Shine porque él lo era con ella.

Deliccia era como era porque así la había moldeado Michael para que ella fuese.

Él la amaba así, y ella también se amaba así.

En pasado porque él ya no estaba. Él había desaparecido y con él también se fueron las ganas de levantarse por la mañana y sonreír.

Hasta que llegó Shine.

Deliccia sonrió y acarició los ricitos de Shine.

- Dime pequeño, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?

Shine sonrió enseñando los dientes y gritó al aire un ''Cocolate con chudooos'' .

Deliccia soltó una pequeña risita y asintió rápidamente mientras iba de camino a la cocina del apartamento a hacer el desayuno.

Porque era eso lo que diferenciaba a Shine de Michael.

Shine era adicto al chocolate.

Michael lo detestaba.

Shine amaba los cuentos donde aparecían dragones.

Michael odiaba a los dragones.

Shine era un pequeño vago.

Michael trabajaba sin descanso.

.

.

El mago Utonio miró el libro y frunció el ceño.

Sabía de los problemas de Bombón y Brick a cerca de su relación amorosa, y sabía el hecho de que eran considerados hermanos, pero al mago le molestaba el que si habían nacido en clanes diferentes de leyendas diferentes… ¿Cómo demonios iban a ser hermanos? Y encima de sangre.

¡Era imposible!

El mago se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó.

Es decir, simplemente no podían ser hermanos. Era lo normal ¿no? Si habían nacido en clanes diferentes no podían tener la misma sangre por lo que no podían ser hermanos, era lo más lógico.

Hizo una mueca y leyó el nuevo estracto que había sacado del libro, era el último.

Tienen la misma forma de pensar, sentir, amar. Son físicamente iguales pero Brick, el Jinete de Dragón es más oscuro que su hermana, Bombón.

Aunque hayan nacido en diferentes clanes y se les considere hermanos NO son de sangre por parentesco sino por destino y futuro.

Es imposible conseguir que la Sínade y el Jinete cambien de destino.

El Jinete está indefinidamente ligado con la Sínade al igual que la Sínade está eternamente ligada al Jinete.

Parecen hermanos pero no lo son, solo se les denomina así.

El profesor sintió cómo una sonrisa tironeaba de sus comisuras y corrió a buscar a su alumno, al mujor de ellos.

Y obviamente estamos hablando de Brick.

.

.

Bombón miraba por la ventana y lentamente se levantó. Hizo una mueca y se tumbó una cama, lo sentía.

Sentía que el recuerdo venía de nuevo, y que se la llevaría.

Como hacía siempre...

.

.

**_Antes._**

**_Puerto de Calcuta, India._**

_La pequeña pelirroja se aferraba a la mano del niño pelinegro. Él la sujetaba con fuerza, le había prometido a su niña de ojos jade que la llevaría con ellos, que ellos solucionarían el problema que la Niña Rosa tenía, es decir, llevarle con ese tal Él que la niña estaba tan desesperada por encontrar, pero la verdad es que dudaba que ellos pudiesen encontrar a Él, por si fuera poco tenía miedo de dejar a la Niña jade sola en el almacén con el Hombre malo inconsciente. Le daba mucho miedo._

_Cruzaron una calle, doblaron una esquina, se tropezaron con la acera, se levantaron y volvieron a emezar a andar._

_Cruzaron una calle, doblaron una esquina, se tropezaron con la acera, se levantaron y volvieron a emezar a andar._

_Y lo volvieron a hacer. Se caian, se levantaban, doblaban una esquina y miraba hacia atrás. La Niña Rosa no veía a nadie, pero el Niño Esmeralda estaba intranquilo, miraba hacia atrás una y otra vez._

_El Niño Esmeralda observó un edificio, estaba medio derrumbado, pero miles de sin-rostros salían de allí._

_La Niña Rosa observó cómo una flamante sonrisa se expandía por toda su cara, parecía muy contento, como si le hubiesen dado una tableta de chocolate._

_A ella nunca le habían dado una tableta de chocolate, pero por la cara que ponían los niños a los que se le daban una tableta de sa cosa marrón parecía que estaba muy rico, por eso lo decía._

_- Mira -le dijo el Niño Esmeralda señalando a dos figuras que tomaban una taza de líquido blanco, perecía leche- ellos pueden que lo sepan._

_- Gracias._

_- Solo lo he hecho porque me lo ha dicho ella._

_- ¿Ella?_

_- Sí, haría lo que sea por ella, le quiero más que a nadie en el mundo. Es lo único que tengo y no quiero perderla. Pero... -le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuidate ¿vale?_

_Pero antes de que ella le dijese que sí, él ya había salido corriendo._

_La Niña Rosa pensó que tal vez él quería estar cerca de la Niña Esmeralda otra vez._

_Bueno, le habían caido bien los dos niños con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes._

_Se giró y a paso ligero y dando pequeños saltitos fue hacia donde estaban las dos figuras sentadas._

_Cuando se acercó, sonrió, puso sus manos detrás de llas mientyras las unía cruzando los dedos y saludó a los dos rubitos que la miraban mientra se tomaban el contenido de la taza y se cogían de la mano._

_- ¡Hola! -les saludó la Niña Rosa._

_La niña rubia le miró y sonrió._

_- Hola, supongo que quieres que te digamos dónde está Él ¿no?_

_La Niña Rosa abrió mucho los ojos totalmente asombrada._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_El nino de los ojos cobaltos sonrió y dejó la taza en el suelo mientras hablabas._

_- Bueno, tú tienes tu don y nosotros tenemos el nuestro, solo que pareces que ú todavía no has encontrado a tu amigo, yo sí que he encontrado a mi amiga, mira -el Niño Cobalto le enseñó su mano, la cual estaba unida a la niña de los ojos azul cielo de dos coletas rubias- y el niño que te ha traido también ha encontrado a su amiga._

_La Niña Rosa asintió comprendiendolo ahora todo._

_- Entonces... -dijo la Niña Rosa mientras se miraba los pies- ¿Quien me acompañará con Él?_

_Los niños rubios rieron divertidos y la Niña Cielo le respondió por los dos._

_- Te acompañaremos los dos, nosotros nunca nos hemos separado._

_El Niño Cobalto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y dijo:_

_- Ni nos vamos a separar, bueno ¿nos vamos?_

_Ambas niñas asintieron._

_Y entonces empezaron a andar._

_Pasaban por calles estrechas, anchas, llenas de gentes, vacias, sucias, limpias._

_Pasaron por un millón de calles pero a la vez no pasaron por ninguna._

_Estaban cansados pero tenían ganas de continuar._

_Y entonces legaron a los barcos y los niños rubios pararon de andar._

_- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó la Niña Rosa._

_- Nada -le contestó la Niña Cielo mientras abrazaba al Niño Cobalto y este le correspondía el abrazo- solo pasa que nosotros solo te podemos llevar has ta aquí, pero Él está por aquí, solo lo tin es que encontrar._

_Y desaparecieron entre la multitud._

_La Niña Rosa se llevó una mano a los labios y suspiró. Bueno, tendría que buscarlo ella solita. De pronto, sintió cómo alguien le picaba el hombro. Se volvio asustada._

_Pero solo era un sin cara que señalaba a una aglomeración de gente. Después desapareció._

_La Niña Rosa echó a correr en esa dirección._

_Y entonces lo vió, vió a Él._

_Pero lo vio enjaulado._

_Pero lo vio enfadado._

_Pero lo vio retenido._

_Pero lo vio con cadenas sujetándole._

_Los niños se burlaban de él y le tiraban piedras, pero el tigre no se movía._

_Decían que era fruto del duiablo porque tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo naranja fuerte._

_Y entonces la Niña Rosa los quiso matar a todos. Los quiso convertir en sin-rostros y que llorasen._

_Porque ellos estaban siendo malos con su amigo, con el Niño Fuego._

_Porque le estaban haciendo daño con las piedras que le tiraban._

_El niño de los ojos marrones que le había curado la pupa también estaba allí._

_También se estaba burlando del Niño Fuego._

_Entonces el Niño Fuego la vio. Y sonrió, sabía que lla le ayudaría._

_La Niña Rosa se coló por las personas._

_Llegó al guardia de la llave._

_Le quitó la llave._

_Fue corriendo perseguida por el guardia, él le quería quitar la llave._

_Pero ella ya había abierto la puerta que enjaulaba al Niño Fuego._

_El niño que le había curado la miró con horror y gritó el que algún día podría ser su nombre._

**_Bombón._**

_Pero el tigre ya estaba libre._

_Y él la salvaría de todos._

.

.

Bombón abrió lentamentye los ojos y sonrió tontamente.

Era el final de sus recuerdos.

Y Brick estaba en ellos, sí. Pero ya no tendría más recuerdos.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Brick entró con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y la más bella de las sonrisas en sus labios.

Se tiró sobre Bombón y empezó a besarla con fregor.

Mareándola de placer.

Provocando que quisiese desfallecer de cariño.

Con la sangre palpitando salvajemente en sus venas.

Pusu el mundo de Bombón patas arriba con sus dulces y necesitados besos pero después lo recolocó.

Perfectamente ordenado.

Brick escondió cabeza en el hueco de Bombón y empezó a llorar. Pero seguía sonriendo.

- No somos hermanos, Ángel. No somos hermanos. No lo somos.

Y Bombón estaba confundida.

- Brick qué...

- Era solo una forma de nombrarnos por ser tan parecidos, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de parentesco.

Brick salió de su ''escondite'' situado en el cuello de Bombón y sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Solo que ahora era Bombón la que lloraba.

Se abrazaron y calleron juntos en la cama.

Empezarían un nuevo camino.

Y lo harían juntos.

.

.

Deliccia acariciaba los cabellos de Shine.

Los besó y suspiró.

Todo había acabado bien para Brick y Bombón, pero Michael no estaba con ella.

Era normal, esto no era un cuento de hadas. Ojalá lo fuera.

Pero gracias al cielo tenía con ella a Shine.

Él se encargaba de hacerle sonreír todos los días.

Él nunca fallaba.

Recostó la cabeza sobre la hierba y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Seguramente soñaría con Michael y Shine. Los tres paseando por una playa. sí, eso sonaba perfecto.

Shine miró el rostro dormido de su hadita y sonriendo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Algún día volvería a ser Michal y podría estar con su niña. Colmarla de regalos, besos y sonrisas.

Lo prometía.

Pero por ahora le bastaba con hacerle feliz. Y Shine le hacía muy feliz a Deliccia.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**

**Y esto, queridos mios, es le final de la historia. No he puesto un ''final feliz'' a Shine/Michael y a Deliccia porque de lo contrario sería demasiado ñoño. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y gracias de todo corazón a todo el mundo por sus maravillosos rewvies, favoritos y alertas. Me han hecho muy feliz y me han animado mucho. Puede que el final haya sido demasiado rápido pero es que empiezo los examentes y quería que este fic no se me alargase mucho más.**

**Paso a responder vuestros comentarios:**

**Blossom Hyuga: Que bien que te haya gustado. Espero que la historia también te haya gustado y gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis historias. Muchos besos y espero que algún día nos leamos.**

**Jolus: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, consejos y demás, significas mucho para mí, eres mi inspiración y el que me comentes es muy importante para mí. Gracias de todo corazón por todo preciosa. Muchos besos.**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios de nuevo y espero con todas mis ganas que algún día nos leamos y nos sigamos apoyando en nuestros proyectos.**

**Gracias por todo:**

**Lucero Gómez.**


End file.
